


Heir to a Trickster

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Persona 5 - Future Arc [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ren and Makoto are having a baby. Thus begins nine months of madness, drama, planning, and one hormonal Makoto. Much insanity is soon to follow. (Direct Sequel to The Joker who would be King).





	1. The Announcement

"I'm pregnant."  
  
Two simple words. That was all it took for Ren to feel his mind come to a halt. His eyes growing wide and body tense as he kept gazing into Makoto's eyes. Each attempt at trying to speak met with a dry throat and a heavy feeling in his chest.  
  
"Y-you're pregnant...?" He managed to squeak out after a solid minute of silence. Not realizing his vision had shifted away from Makoto towards the ground. Thus he did not notice the sheer concerned expression that covered Makoto's face at his reaction.  
  
"R-Ren?"  Even at the sound of Makoto's voice, Ren remained strangely quiet. Makoto only growing more worried as he looked up at her with tears rolling down his face. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset-"  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad..."  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
Ren looked at her as his lips shifted from a solid line into a smile. "I'm gonna be a dad." His smile grew larger. "I'm gonna be a dad...!" Somehow his smile got even larger. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"   
  
Before Makoto could even react to his outburst, Ren released Makoto's hands and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her bridal style as he spun around joyfully. Tears still falling from his eyes even as he laughed like crazy.   
  
"R-Ren! S-stop, you're going to make me dizzy...!" Makoto tried to reason with the man but found herself smiling due to his laughter. "Y-you're not upset then?"  
  
"Upset?! Are you kidding? This is the greatest news ever! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" Ren proclaimed before he finally stopped spinning and held Makoto in his arms still. Quick to give her a fierce kiss that she returned happily. The duo staying like that for a short time until they both pulled away. Their lips curled into the biggest of smiles before Ren let Makoto back on her feet.   
  
"T-thank goodness. I was worried you'd be upset. We... We've discussed the possibilities of us being parents before, but I was unsure if-"  
  
"You had another panic attack I'm guessing?" Ren interrupted his wife's sentence only to see her blush a bit and look to the side somewhat ashamed. Ren wasting not even a moment before his hands were cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'm not upset Makoto. I'm over the moon right now. Hell, it's taking everything I have to not backflip through our home in joy." Ren admitted with a smile.  
  
"A-are you sure? This is huge for both of us. A-and we are in the midst of important moments in our jobs. Surely- mmph!" Makoto's worries were interrupted by Ren pressing his lips against her's once more. Finding herself kissing back once again with her hands resting against his chest. Able to feel his heart beat wildly against her palms.    
  
"You stop that. You are the unbreakable Queen, and I the invincible Joker. This only will make it better when we both succeed~" Ren told her after pulling his lips away from her's. Makoto's lips curled into a heart filled smile as Ren couldn't stop how happy he felt. Makoto reaching up to wipe the tears of joy from his eyes as he kept speaking. "Do you know how far along you are?"    
  
Makoto shook her head at the question. "Not yet. I made an appointment with Takemi for tomorrow. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to-"  
  
"You stop right there! If you think I'm missing this then you are sorely mistaken, my Queen!" Ren interrupted without missing a beat. Able to see the relief that flooded Makoto's eyes at that statement. If he had to guess, she was somewhat afraid of doing this alone. "I'm canceling my meeting tomorrow right now."  
  
Makoto reached out to him as the man pulled out his phone. "W-wait Ren. You can't simply cancel your arrangements because of me-"  
  
"The hell I can't! If you think I'm gonna choose meeting a bunch of old farts discussing stupidity over my wife and CHILD, that would make two mistakes on your part in the last minute!" Ren cried out before dialing a specific number. Ignoring his beloved as she tried to tell him to stop and think things over. "Hello? Hey old man, it's me. Yeah sorry to call randomly. Just needed to tell you I won't be at work tomorrow. Yeah, everything's good, just taking my wife to the doctor. Can't say just yet. No, no guessing. Old man stop that. Wait really? Sure! I owe you one! Thanks! Bye!"  
  
"Stop ignoring me!" Makoto's voice finally caught his attention as he hung up. The brunette at the man with a weaker version of the Niijima glare as Ren just smiled at her. "Why would you call Yoshida-san so suddenly!?"  
  
"Because he's my boss, duh. Anyway, he gave me the week off," Ren stated which caused Makoto to go wide-eyed. The woman about to question why but Ren interrupted her with a quick kiss. "He told me to focus on my wife for the rest of this week. So... How about you and I start talking~?" Ren asked with a mischevious smile. Makoto recognizing it rather well and finding herself shifting into Queen for the first time in a while.   
  
The two realized they had a lot to discuss for sure.  
  
~@~  
  
The next day went by so quick that neither were really sure what time it was when they got home. They had spent the entire morning at Takemi's with the woman examining Makoto. Learning that the brunette was around seven weeks along. After congratulating the couple, the punk doctor asked if they had any inquiries about their newfound pregnancy. She soon regretted such an action as they spent at least an hour and a half asking her question after question...  
  
After getting kicked out by the doctor- also given a series of times to come back to be checked up- the two began to plan something important. Something that had to be done right away and make sure it was prepared correctly. Their thought was simple but effective. They just needed each player to handle their role in ensuring this plan was successful. Several phone calls later and everything was set to go. Ren and Makoto both having quite the mischievous smiles on their faces as everything was coming together.  
  
~@~  
  
"Yo! Thanks for invitin' me to dinner!" Ryuji cried out as he entered the Amiyama home, quick to follow Ren inside. Ryuji finding himself somewhat surprised as they entered the dining room only to see several others there as well.  
  
For within Ren and Makoto's home stood every single main member of the Phantom Thieves. Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru all helping with the dinner as instructed by Makoto. Along with them were also Sojiro and Sae; the latter at that moment helping Makoto with some food while the former was making coffee for everyone.   
  
"Kid, if you told me the others would be joining us I could have brought better blends," Sojiro stated with some annoyance in his voice. Ren smirking at his pseudo-father before having Ryuji help in the preparations as well. Everyone aside from the couple a bit surprised to see so many people gathered together so randomly. Several of them figuring there had to be a reason but focused on assisting with dinner for the time being.  
  
All the while Ren and Makoto were taking note of how their friends were looking and reacted with one another. For some reason whenever Ryuji and Ann glanced at one another they would turn their gaze away and go about their own tasks without a word. Morgana was chatting with Haru as the brunette was trying to help Sojiro with the drinks. Futaba and Yusuke were setting out the plates while playing some kind of trivia game with one another, while Sae helped with the food itself.   
  
Once everything was settled- Sojiro giving everyone their specified drinks as per usual of their gatherings- their dinner began. Everyone wasting no time in digging in as it was rare these days to get a Ren/Makoto home cooked meal. None of them were going to pass that up, that much was certain.   
  
The entire event went off without a hitch. Everyone enjoying each other's company as per usual. Though Ren did note some awkwardness between Ryuji and Ann as they sat next to one another. He'd be sure to ask about that later. For the time being, his attention was set on the task at hand. Waiting for everyone to finish their meals before enacting their masterstroke.   
  
As expected there was one person, in particular, who was suspicious about the sudden dinner. "Makoto," Sae called out as she sat directly across from Makoto and Ren. Her eyes locking with her younger sister's in a questioning manner. "Is there a reason as to why you invited all of us over so suddenly?" Sae asked. Her analytical mind, as usual, piecing together that something was up, to which Makoto simply kept smiling.  
  
"What do you mean sis? Is it that strange to invite the people I love over for dinner?" Makoto asked while feigning ignorance to Sae's suspicion. Sae looking at the brunette with narrowed eyes while the others all were finishing their meals. Before the older woman could continue her questioning she was interrupted by Haru.  
  
"Mako-chan that was delicious! You MUST tell me your recipe~" The brunette said with hands pressed together in front of her. Clearly, the others were in agreement about the dinner as they all nodded and gave their appreciation. Of course, thanking Sojiro for the drinks as well.  
  
Makoto meanwhile smiled alongside her husband. The two sharing a look for a brief moment before Ren spoke. "Well, I guess it's time for dessert then."  
  
"YES!" Futaba and Ann both cheered immediately at the sound of dessert. "Is it cupcakes!?"  
  
"Or crepes?!"  
  
"Or maybe it's brownies!"  
  
"SUSHI! I WANT SUSHI!"  
  
"I do not believe that sushi would be considered dessert Mona-chan."  
  
The group suddenly asked nonstop what the possible treat could be only to be hushed by Ren. The leader of their group smiling softly at them before placing a finger in front of his mouth. Signaling to keep quiet and wait and see. The group simply leaning back in their chairs as per Joker's silent request.  
  
"Ryuji, would you mind grabbing what's in the oven?" Makoto suddenly asked Ryuji of all people. The blonde jumping a little in surprise while pointing at himself with a confused expression. "You ARE the closest to the kitchen at the moment. Please?"  
  
"O-okay. Sure Queen." Ryuji complied before standing up and heading to where Makoto asked him to go. All the while the others were curious as to what the treat could be... aside from Sae. The silver-haired older sister glaring at her younger sibling in suspicion.  
  
"Makoto what-"  
  
Before Sae could finish her question, Ryuji poked his head out the kitchen and looked at the couple. "Yo Queen, is it seriously just that in there? Don't seem like it'll feed the lot of us." Ryuji reasoned to which Makoto smiled and nodded to the man. Signaling him to bring what was asked of him out to the table.  
   
"I'm sorry sis, what were you saying?" Makoto asked with a smile. Sae looking at the brunette with sharp eyes while the others all waited. Ryuji finally coming out with a single paper plate looking somewhat confused. Placing the plate on the dinner table while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"So we all supposed to share this? Cause I don't think this is enough for everybody," Ryuji pondered aloud before stepping back. Allowing everyone to see what said item was; no one noticing the way Sojiro's eyes widened at the sight. For on said paper plate was a single bread roll. It was not by any means large or even cooked. It was just a normal bun. The others all blinking a few times at it while looking at the piece of food.  
  
"Ooo, a bun. A perfect confection for any occasion! But I could have sworn they were out of bread..." Yusuke commented on the small piece of food. Curiosity filling the others as they noticed something strange about that. Ren earlier on had admitted to being out of bread without realizing and apologized for it. So where did this bun come from?   
  
"I dunno man. Was just told ta take whatever was out of the oven an' put it on the table," Ryuji stated with a shrug. The others all looking back at the bun and seeing it wasn't even toasted. Making the others question as to why it was in the oven to begin with... Sae's eyes already by that point growing as wide as possible. Jaw going slack as she looked at the bun shocked.  
  
"Oh. So it was a bun in the... in the..." Haru began to speak until her eyes slowly grew wider. Ann and Futaba doing the same as they heard Haru and autocompleted the sentence in their minds. The trio of women looking at the bun to Makoto and Ren. Seeing the way the two were smiling as Makoto's hand slowly made its way to her stomach.   
  
Makoto meanwhile rubbed the front of her stomach with one hand while the other was held in Ren's. The latter holding up his and her hand in unison as they smiled and said together, "Surprise~" As the word left the couple's lips, the girls -alongside Morgana- reacted in the only way they could at that moment. They stood up and screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
"GOODNESS!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP!"  
  
The four all cried out resulting in Yusuke and Ryuji jumping in shock. The former able to look at the bun one more time before realization hit him as well. His own eyes filled with awe as he sat there. Turning to the two leaders of their group like the others and looking on shocked. Ryuji meanwhile found himself a bit lost due to the sudden reaction. "W-wait a sec! The hell is everyone screamin' bout?!"  
  
"RYUJI YOU IDIOT!" Ann cried out Ryuji before smacking him the arm. "MAKOTO'S PREGNANT!"  
  
"FOR REAL!?" Even as Ryuji cried out in shock Ann did her own thing by running around the table over to Makoto and Ren frantically. Quick to pull the two up to their feet and into the tightest of hugs.  
  
"Ann...! You're crushing me...!" Makoto said as Ann was giving the two of them a bone-crushing hug. Sometimes forgetting they weren't the only ones a bit stronger due to their time as Phantom Thieves. The hug only increasing in intensity as Haru rushed around herself and joined in. The two women hugging the couple with all they were worth.  
  
"I WANT IN TOO!" Futaba cried out before doing the same as her two friends and joining in the embrace. Ren and Makoto only able to sigh happily before doing their best to return the hugs. Proving somewhat difficult with it being three women hugging them from three different sides. After a moment or so they managed to get them to step back and give them some breathing space.   
  
Ann at that point had tears rolling down her face, running her mascara. However, she didn't seem to care as she looked at Makoto with pure joy in her eyes. "Makoto you're SERIOUSLY pregnant!?" The brunette, in turn, nodded in confirmation to which caused Ann to squeal in delight. "OH MY GOD! You're gonna be a mommy! A-and you're gonna be a daddy! OH MY GOD!"   
  
"What joyous news! Mako-chan is gonna be a mommy! Goodness, we need to plan a baby shower!" Haru stated with pure joy splashed across her face while taking Makoto's free hand in her own and squeezing it tight. "Is it a boy or girl? What kind of crib will they need? I-"  
  
"H-Haru wait! I'm only a few weeks along. It is far too soon to see the gender. And-"  
  
"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Futaba's outcry caused the group to jump a bit as she raised her arms in the air. "HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! BEST! DAY! EVER!" The redhead cheered while spinning around. Yusuke at that point joined the group while placing a hand on Ren's shoulder.  
  
"Truly this is a delightful occasion. I hereby offer my services to paint their nursery." Yusuke said without hesitation. Makoto and Ren blinked in slight surprise; about to tell him it wasn't necessary but he cut them off. "You needn't worry about cost. It shall be for free. I shall paint a mural worthy of the child of two of my most beloved friends!" Yusuke's passion was a bit infectious as Ren and Makoto found themselves chuckling at his statement. Only for Ren to feel a sharp pain in his back as Ryuji smacked his hand against him.  
  
"DUDE! YOU'RE GONNA BE A DAD! THAT'S SO NUTS!" The blonde cried out before wrapping an arm around his best friend's neck. Taking his free hand and punching him a few times in the gut ever so lightly. "Damn you guys are going from Team Dad and Mom, to ACTUAL parents! That's wild!"   
  
"This is incredible! To think you went from living in an attic to having a child. It seems my guidance proved quite useful for you does it not?  Thus I shall be named the godfather!" Morgana stated in a slight arrogant manner. Resulting in Ryuji looking quite annoyed.  
  
"The hell you will Mona!"  
  
From there it was easy to tell every single one of the Phantom Thieves were quite excited at the news, to say the least. Each of them going wild with questions, suggestions, flat out screaming, so on and so forth. Though Ryuji and Morgana's fighting was an issue, Ren's attention was pulled away from the others as Sojiro finally approached him with crossed arms and a smile on his face.  
  
"Never thought you'd have it in you kid," The cafe owner started to which Ren looked at him with a pout. Sojiro unable to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he continued. "Just kidding of course. Congratulations. You'll make a fine father." He stated before holding out a hand. Ren quick to accept the handshake, only to pull in and hug his pseudo-father. Sojiro a bit surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug. "You inform your mother yet?"  
  
"Not just yet. She comes back from vacation tomorrow. So we're going to take her out and surprise her. Y'know, have some fun~" Ren said with a smirk while pulling away from the older man. Both quick to begin talking about this new development- Sojiro telling Ren he refused to be called, "Grandpa."  
  
Even during all that, however, one person had yet to react. Makoto turning to the table only to see Sae still sitting there; expression the same from those few minutes ago. The others soon noticing this as well when the brunette made her way across the table. Confused as to why her sister was still just staring at the bun.   
  
"Sis? Are you okay...?" Makoto questioned, only for Sae to remain unresponsive. Makoto waving a hand in front of her sister's face only to notice she didn't blink. Clearly worried, Makoto gently nudged her sister's shoulder... only for the woman to begin tipping to the side. "SIS?!" Without any hesitation Makoto grabbed her falling sister and held her up. Ren quick to join his wife in helping Sae back into her seat. The shock of their touch causing the older sister to shake out of her stupor and look around.  
  
"H-huh?! W-what just...?" Sae began before looking around. Taking note that everyone was looking at her in concern, causing a soft blush to form on her cheeks. "What?"  
  
"Sis... D-did you just black out?" Makoto asked her sister who turned to her in confusion.  
  
"I am... unsure. But why would I- oh..." Sae found her question being stopped the instant she looked at the table once more and saw the bun. From the way everyone was standing up all excited it only meant one thing. "Makoto, y-you're pregnant?" Sae asked with her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Y-yes. Sis, are you alright? It's not normal for people to-" Before Makoto could finish her question Sae stood up and dragged her into a hug. Makoto honestly surprised to see her sister of all people initiate a hug, but returned it nonetheless. Only stopping when Sae pulled away.  
  
"Y-you're going to be a mother. Oh my god, my little sister is going to be a MOTHER. A-and I'm going to be an aunt... Oh my god...!" Sae was clearly beside herself. The others not used to seeing a full flustered Sae Niijima. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. "W-we need to make preparations. Research. Plans. Everything!"  
  
"S-Sis please calm down. You're freaking out."  
  
"There is no time! Makoto we need to make arrangements right away! Amiyama! Have you prepared a new home for my sister and future niece or nephew?!"  
  
"W-whoa Sae! We just found out she was pregnant and-"  
  
"Inexcusable! My sister and future relative shall not be raised in a place this small! You should have made preparations the instant you learned this news! What kind of husband-mpph!" Sae's berating was muffled as Makoto pressed a hand against her sister's mouth to try and quiet her down. Sae still going off even with her mouth covered as the younger of the two sighed.  
  
"Sis! Please stop yelling at my husband and BREATHE. YOU'RE not the pregnant one here, I am." Makoto reasoned with her older sister. The look in her eyes showing Sae that she NEEDED her to relax. This wasn't a time to be acting out. Now more than ever Makoto needed her big sister at her side. With a sigh the silver-haired woman found herself nodding as Makoto removed her hand.  
  
"Of course. My apologies Amiy- I mean Ren. That was rather uncalled for. Though I believe we should get to work immediately... I suppose we should celebrate first, plan later?" Sae asked to which the others all cheered. Futaba suddenly proclaiming that she was going to challenge Sae to an "Aunt Off" once the baby was born. Surprisingly the latter accepted the challenge.  
  
After a few more cries and yells about the baby, Haru clapped her hands together to get everyone attention. "Okay! We must celebrate this properly. Phantom Thieves! To the bakery!" Haru proclaimed suddenly. The others all looking at her somewhat confused before she began to usher everyone- aside from the couple- towards the door. "We must buy a cake immediately to commemorate this wonderous announcement! Sae-san, Boss, you two must come as well." Haru ordered before reaching out and grabbing Sae. The older woman protesting as she was pulled out the home while Futaba did the same with Sojiro.   
  
It was only a minute or so later that everyone was outside, leaving Makoto and Ren standing in their home alone.  The couple unable to stop themselves from chuckling at the wild reactions of their friends and family.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Think we should tell Sae that we've already made plans to move?" Ren asked of his wife who only rolled her eyes at him. "Hey just be happy I didn't tease her for fainting like that. Guess we finally know what happens when one Sae Niijima is shocked beyond belief."  
  
"Oh hush you. You know my sister would have been furious if you mentioned that." Makoto said before sighing softly. Able to feel Ren's arms wrap around her waist and head rest on her shoulder. "We're going to be okay, right Ren?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone's already offered their help, and we have each other. These next nine months are going to fly by~" Ren said before pressing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. The brunette feeling her cheek flush slightly as she leaned into her husband. Knowing that the next few months were going to be quite the ordeal. But from the look of things, they were going to be alright.  
  
Completely unaware of the madness this pregnancy would bring soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a story I promised to start a short while ago. Sorry it took so long. But yeah, we got us chapter one of Makoto and Ren's pregnancy. This is just the beginning of course as MANY wild things will occur in this story. Including a pregnant Queen. Don't upset a pregnant Queen. Sorry if this first chapter seems kinda weird, I'm not that great at reveal stories just yet ^^;
> 
> Also a quick update on the other stories:  
> Final chapter of "I like you, Wanna bang?" is the next on the list.  
> Followed by more of this story  
> Phantom Heroes is still in the works so please stay tuned.
> 
> Anyway please let me know what you guys think. Thank you all for reading, and hope to see you all again soon.


	2. Hormones Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Side effects begin. We take a small glance at a few instances~

Makoto had done so much research. The instant she found out about being pregnant, the studious young woman spent hours on end looking up everything she could about pregnancies. One bit, in particular, being the side effects that usually occurred with pregnant women.  
  
From what she read, throughout the trimesters there were a series of symptoms one would have to endure throughout the nine months. Makoto well aware that even with being a Phantom Thief- meaning enhanced strength and such- she likely still would need to bear these trials. Figuring that if she had the proper knowledge of such things, she would have an easier time. Thus, she was prepared for anything!  
  
She would discover a short time later, she was not prepared at all.  
  
~@~  
  
She wanted to die. Never before had such a feeling of illness caused the brunette to want nothing more than to crawl into a ball and fade away into nothingness. Eyes bugged out as she gripped the sides of the toilet and threw up. Again.   
  
"God... make it stop..." Makoto muttered weakly before her stomach emptied itself out without her consent. She had hoped her morning sickness would not be so bad. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case. Her stomach felt as though it was going to explode as she emptied what little she had in her stomach in the first place.   
  
Makoto never dealt with much sickness throughout her life. She had gotten a cold once or twice every couple of years, but an actual serious illness was never something she had trouble with. Whether it was pure luck or her exceedingly picky diet, she simply never got this ill. Thus this was a new experience for her. One that she did not enjoy in the slightest.  
  
Her only comfort was Ren at her side. The man rubbing circle in her back to try and ease her suffering a bit while ensuring she was alright even with her barfing situation. Makoto leaning back against him once it had passed, wanting nothing more than to cuddle against his warmth. It was a comfort that she needed.  
  
Ren meanwhile was quite worried about his wife. Like her, he had done quite a bit of research about everything. Thus he decided it was time to act out on it. He already had some ideas in mind...  
  
~@~  
  
"How're you holding up with the morning sickness? Heard it was real bad lately for you..." Ann questioned her friend as they made their way through Shibuya. The duo of Ann and Haru accompanying Makoto as the brunette had a few errands to run in preparation for the baby; Ren unfortunately unable to attend due to an issue at the Diet Building.  
  
"It is an ordeal. However, Ren has been assisting me amidst it," Makoto stated before explaining how every morning Ren would bring her breakfast in bed, make her ginger tea to ease her stomach, so on and so forth. Truth be told saying it aloud, Makoto realized that Ren must have done quite the extensive amount of research to be able to take so many steps to help her. Her attention drawn back to her friends as Haru joyfully pressed her hands together in delight.  
  
"How wonderful. Ren-kun truly loves you so much!" Haru proclaimed with a large smile. "You are so lucky to have someone like Ren. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be married to him~" Haru joked with a soft giggle. Ann reacting with a chuckle herself at the joke. Makoto... Her reaction was something that neither Haru nor Ann ever expected to hear from her. She growled.  
  
"He's mine!" Makoto snarled at Haru out of nowhere. Both her friends looking at her rather shocked; neither sure how to respond to such a reaction. Fortunately, Makoto herself realized what she had done and quickly covered her mouth with both hands. "O-oh my god. Haru I am so sorry! I-I don't know where that came from." Makoto admitted, clearly surprised by her own reaction.  
  
Haru meanwhile waved off her own surprise and smiled at her friend. "It's quite alright Mako-chan. Is that possibly a mood swing?" She questioned with a raised brow. Makoto's cheeks darkening a little as she looked down somewhat ashamed of her reaction. "Don't worry Mako-chan, I'm not gonna steal your husband. Now, shall we continue our trip?"  
  
Makoto could only nod and continue on with her friends. Trying to control herself as that display was not even remotely civil. If her mood swings were this bad so early on, what was going to happen later down the line? And was Ann seriously gonna be so scared of them that she would keep walking a few steps behind her like she currently was...? Makoto could only sigh.  
  
~@~  
  
"Is this truly necessary?" Makoto asked for what was likely the fifth time while finding herself sitting in a clothing store. She had planned to simply buy some small items such as baby books and the like before heading home. Only to discover that apparently, the two planned to take her to get some special clothing for the pregnancy. This was not part of her original plan, thus it was a bit of a curveball when after buying the books they wouldn't let her leave. Finding it kind of sudden to be hauled into a maternity story by her friends for something she likely wouldn't need for a while.  
  
"Makoto we're already here so you can stop asking," Ann said with a pout while going through a few racks of clothing; Makoto still somewhat surprised to find a maternity store within Shibuya. Apparently, the store had gone up recently via one of Ann's fellow models; Makoto unaware of all the details but found herself sitting in the store nonetheless. Finding it somewhat odd that she was in one of these kinds of stores not for someone else, but for herself. The fact that she was ACTUALLY pregnant still somewhat blowing her mind even then.  
  
"Ooo! What about this one?" Haru questioned while holding up a light green maternity dress. Ann looking it over a few times before dismissing the garment as likely too small for the brunette later down the line. Makoto watching the two of them still grabbing clothes; each time she tried to stand they'd push her back into the seat and tell her to relax. Makoto forced to simply sigh and watch as her friends continued to shop for her.  
  
It was a couple minutes later that Makoto realized something. For some reason, she suddenly REALLY had to use the bathroom. Embarrassment evident on her face as it felt so sudden... Thus she found herself jumping up in somewhat of a panic- the others about to push her back into the seat again before she spoke. "Where's the restroom?!"  
  
"Oh um, I think there's one over ther-whoa!" Ann was a little surprised as Makoto rushed past her towards where she pointed. The two women blinking at their friend's rush. "What was that about?" Ann questioned aloud to which Haru shrugged.  
  
It was around ten minutes later that Makoto returned with a sigh. The others questioning if she were alright, only for the brunette to blush and tell them she was fine. Not wanting to admit the fact that her bladder was basically going to be her enemy for quite some time.  
  
"Oh! Makoto I found the perfect one for you!" Ann stated upon Makoto's return. The latter looking on as Ann held up a rather gorgeous looking white nightgown. The size of it appeared somewhat large for Makoto's shape. Before she could question the matter Ann interrupted. "It's perfect for when your belly gets bigger! We're totally getting it! Haru! We need a few more like these!" The blonde proclaimed before going back to it. Makoto only able to sigh as she watched her friends continue their search. One thought coming to the brunette's mind as she took her seat once more.  
  
_'...Why am I so hungry...?'_  
  
~@~  
   
It was around half an hour or so later that the trio found themselves inside Big Bang Burger. Normally they would head to the small dinner nearby to grab something to eat, but by Makoto's request, they went to the fast food place instead. While Ann and Haru had been stunned by that, they were shocked even more by what Makoto ordered.   
  
"Could I have the triple Big Bang Burger meal with an extra side of fries please?" The brunette asked the cashier with no hesitation. Both of her friends looking on at the former both shocked and confused by what she ordered. Normally the brunette would order something small or light to eat whenever they were out. This... this was the polar opposite of that.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you alright?" Haru questioned her friend after they received their orders. The trio taking one of the booth tables with Ann and Haru on one side while Makoto was on the other. The reason being that Makoto's order took up a bit more space than the other two after all.  
  
"What do you mean Haru?" Makoto questioned before unwrapping her burger. Ann looking to the piece of food and able to FEEL all the calories it held just by looking at it. Both watching on as Makoto eyed it like a wild animal eyes its prey. Licking her lips once before bringing it to them and taking a rather large bite. A small moan of delight escaping the woman as her friends watched on with intrigue.  
  
"Well, we've simply never seen you order something so large before," Haru commented with a small smile. Watching their friend devour her meal with a strange politeness to her eating. Somehow able to eat a burger of all things and still make it seem professional. Makoto, however, felt her cheeks begin to burn as awareness hit.  
  
"I-it's the cravings... According to what I've researched my appetite will either expand or decrease at random intervals. So..." Makoto looked away for a moment right before going back to eating. Her two friends chuckling at the sight which only made the brunette blush more.  
  
"Well guess that makes sense. You're already bigger in some aspects so your appetite getting bigger doesn't sound too strange," Ann stated with a smile. Makoto in the middle of taking a bite when she looked at the blonde somewhat confused by her statement. Tilting her head to the side as her mouth was full and she wasn't going to talk while chewing. Ann able to piece together what Makoto was asking nonetheless. "Your boobs are bigger. You didn't notice?"  
  
Makoto was sure her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at Ann saying it aloud. Swallowing her food before reaching out and covering Ann's mouth with her hands while looking around to ensure no one heard that. "Ann...! Don't say that kind of stuff out loud...! How can you even tell...!?" Makoto asked in a less dignified manner than normal. Ann and Haru finding themselves somewhat entertained by this Makoto. The former only able to speak again as Makoto sat back looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Makoto, I've picked out clothes for you and the others for like ten years. You seriously think I don't notice the slightest changes in your shapes? Honestly." Ann stated with a strangely confident smirk. Well aware she was in control of this conversation as she looked at the blushing Makoto who looked down at her own chest. It was kind of refreshing. "Part of the pregnancy right?"  
  
Makoto could only nod before forcing herself to simply focus on the food. Doing her best to ignore the teasing of her companions and instead drown herself in tasty food. Knowing this was going to be a constant for the next few months so she'd have to get used to it she supposed...  
  
"Ren'll be happy I bet."  
  
Yeah... getting used to it was going to be hard...  
  
~@~  
  
"Ren... Ren sweetheart, wake up." Makoto's voice whispered in the man's ear as he slept. The constant nudging on the shoulder by his wife and her voice slowly waking him up. Ren forcing himself to sit up and turn to her with a groggy expression.  
  
"Huh...? What's up Makoto...? Feeling sick again...?" Ren questioned before letting out a loud yawn. Looking over to see that it was around two in the morning and his wife was still up. Watching her fidget around a bit in her seat while biting her lower lip. Ren raising a brow at her before she finally spoke once more.   
  
"U-um... I-I do not mean to be such a bother, but... Could you perhaps go out and get some ice cream?" The question from his wife actually managed to wake Ren a little more. The latter blinking a few times in honest surprise. "I-it's just I had a real sudden crazing for it and-"  
  
"Strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla?" Ren asked before she could finish. Makoto blinking herself a few times before saying the former of the three flavors. Without missing a beat the man stood up- stretching a little as well- before heading to the kitchen. Makoto able to hear him from the bedroom before he returned a few minutes later with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in hand. Confusion evident on her face at him being able to produce it so fast. "I bought some on the way home. Figured you might want some later on." He stated before kissing her on the forehead, handing her the bowl, and returning to his spot in the bed.   
  
Makoto all the while finding her heart beating a little faster and her lips curled into a large smile. As Ren laid back down he was greeted with a quick kiss by the woman before she pulled back, saying how much she loved him before going to town on her treat. Ren just mumbling back how much he loved her too before his eyes slipped shut. Ready to go back to sleep... Only for Makoto to shake him again.  
  
"Ren... Ren..."  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Do we have any cucumbers slices...?"   
  
That question actually woke up Ren once more. The man turning to his wife with another raised brow. "Cu...cumber...?"  
  
"Yes. Do we have any?"   
  
Again Ren forced himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Returning a minute or so with a jar of cucumber slices. "Found some. Is there a reaso-" He was cut off by Makoto snatching the jar from him and opening it right away. Before he could even comment she took a few slices and put them in her ice cream before eating it. Ren feeling a shudder roll through him at the sight while his wife let out a soft moan in delight.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart~" Makoto cooed before continuing to eat her rather unorthodox meal. Ren simply blinking a few times at her before he went back to his spot one more time. Laying himself down while listening to the woman eat hungrily. It was a strange sight but Ren couldn't help but smile at it.  
  
Ren had done so much research. The instant he found out Makoto was pregnant, the book-loving young man spent hours on end looking up everything he could about pregnancies. One bit, in particular, being the side effects that usually occurred with pregnant women. Thus he made sure he knew as much as needed to ensure she had an easier time when dealing with it all. He had to be as supportive as possible for his wife and future child after all.  
  
There was nothing he couldn't handle with her. He was a Phantom Thief after all!  
  
"Ren, do we have any soy sauce?"  
  
_'Note to self. Buy a mini fridge for the bedroom...'_  He thought before getting up to grab some sauce for his wife. The whole late night eating thing was going to take some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long people. Work has been kind of a nightmare so my focus has been shoddy at best. Nothing too story heavy this time around. Wanted to just focus on some quick scenes with Makoto dealing with some first-trimester side effects. Also if you see a paragraph that seems eerily similar to an earlier one, that was on purpose~ 
> 
> Next chapter will be far more actually plot heavy. Perhaps even a scene with Joker and his favorite sister-in-law~
> 
> So stay tuned for that.


	3. Problem Arisen (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren learns of something that shakes him to the core.

Within the Amiyama-Niijima household, things had been progressing quite well for the expectant couple. Both Ren and Makoto themselves getting adjusted to the strangeness of pregnancy rather quickly; Makoto taking on the full brunt of it all as symptoms kept ramping up with each passing week. Ren discovering that via pregnancy, Makoto's sweet tooth had become more active. The brunette craving sweets almost constantly as a result. Thus finding himself bringing her odd combinations such as crepes wrapped in seaweed or dangos covered in soy sauce.   
  
Ren however never once complained. The woman he loved most was carrying their child. If necessary he would move the world itself for his beloved. Even at one point stating he'd fight Yaldabaoth again with both hands tied behind his back if it would make her happy. Though he needed to quell her hormones a bit after that as she began to cry a bit at such a statement. Her hormones were quite the little adventure in itself over time.  
  
During all this, Ren did his best to accommodate his wife's needs as much as possible. All he wanted was for her to feel comfortable and taken care of as the months came by. At one point actually learning how to give a proper massage viva Kawakami- the latter still owing him a few favors thus she taught him- to help his wife relax. She seemed to appreciate that quite a bit, to say the least. Though at times it was tiring, Ren never hesitated to do what was necessary. Never once worrying about what would happen.  
  
That was until he spoke with Sae five months into the pregnancy.  
  
Ren had just finished up another session with a new group of teens- this one filled with quite the rowdy bunch- when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket he was surprised to see it was Sae of all people calling him. Noting that to be quite the rare occurrence, he picked it up almost immediately while Greeting her with the usual Joker flair to his voice. Yet she did not react as per the usual. Normally whenever he let his Joker side play around with Sae she'd simply groan or roll her eyes. As frightful as Sae could be, it was just too much fun to tease the woman.   
  
This time, however, was quite different. Speaking without any hesitation, "Ren-kun, please meet me at my home after work, alone." She didn't even give him a moment to respond before hanging up. Ren finding himself quite confused at such a sudden request. She wanted to speak to him in private? That... was somewhat unusual... Thus he was quick to wrap things up before heading out to Sae's home. Able to figure what it was about, but had to be sure.   
  
One car ride later would find Ren standing at Sae's door. Hitting the doorbell just once to garner her attention. To his surprise, the silver-haired woman was at said door almost immediately. Welcoming her brother-in-law inside without any hesitation. Ren soon finding himself sitting at her table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Sae having her own as they sat opposite to one another.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"...So... How are you Sae?" Ren asked in an attempt to dismiss the awkward silence that fell between the two of them. Sae didn't really react to said question much as she sat there with elbows on the table and hands cupped in front of her. As if trying to gaze into Ren's soul with as much force as her eyes could give.   
  
"...How is Makoto doing?" Sae finally asked which brought some relief to Ren. The latter thinking that she was planning his assassination for a moment with how fierce her eyes were.   
  
"She's alright. Her morning sickness has lessened, and she has quite the noticeable baby bump now," Ren explained as a smile came to his face. An image of Makoto sitting in just a nightgown on their bed as he rubbed her stomach popped into his mind bringing a swell of joy to his chest. Sae clearly able to see it before she sighed.  
  
"I see... My little sister is pregnant. God... how in the world did this even happen...?"   
  
"Well, you see Sae when two people love each other a whole lot they tend to get naked and-"  
  
"Amiyama, if you finish that sentence then my sister will end up a single mother," Sae warned as her eyes narrowed at the man. The former able to tell that Ren's more playful side was out and trying to mess with her a little even as he held up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
Sae was honestly still in shock at her sister of all people being pregnant; only four months until she would be a mother. However... that was also the reason she called Ren over. Something that was extremely important. Her eyes growing more focused as the anger left them and solely set on the man before her. "Ren-kun... What has Makoto told you about the women in our family?"   
  
The question was so sudden that it actually caught Ren off guard. Sitting up a bit more as he spoke. "Um... you are able to make men and women tremble in terror just by staring at them?" He questioned with honest curiosity. Able to see Sae tense up a little as if the answer he gave was not what she was hoping to hear.  
  
"...Ren-kun. Do you know about our mother?"  
  
"...Just small stories Makoto told me. Why?"  
  
At that question, the older Niijima sat back with a sigh. "I know Makoto would rather I not tell you this, but you have every right to know. Our mother was a strong woman. Fierce but kind. Brave but not foolish. It's why father fell in love with her. But... hereditary traits can at times cause great issues. You see Ren-kun, our mother barely survived giving birth to me, and almost died giving birth to Makoto." Sae explained with as calm as a voice she could muster.  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"Her constitution could barely handle the process of giving birth. To the point she almost died both times she attempted such a thing. With myself she was brought to a point she couldn't even move. With Makoto, she could hardly breathe or even think straight during that time. As it turns out, the women in our family have hard times giving birth. Several aunts and such have died during the process, leaving their husbands and families to raise the little ones alone." Sae explained with a frown on her face.  
  
Ren by that point was far more focused on her as his heart began to beat a little faster. She was saying it was hereditary. W-was that possible? "W-wait. So you think that Makoto-?"  
  
"I am fearful for her safety for when the time comes. If it is like with our previous relatives, she will have an exceedingly difficult time during childbirth. I... do not wish for my sister to have the same fate as several of our family members..." Sae mumbled the last part as she leaned forward.   
  
"...I believe Makoto will be fine," Ren stated before sitting straight once more. Taking a sip of his coffee as a smirk formed on his lips. "Unlike your former relatives, Makoto is quite the powerhouse. We both know how strong she is both physically and mentally. And thanks to our time as Persona users we-"  
  
"Ren-kun," Sae interrupted suddenly. Her eyes serious as she gazed into Ren's. "That is another issue I had to discuss. Do you have any knowledge of what might happen when two Persona users give birth...?"  
  
For the first time in a while, Ren found himself dumbfounded into silence. A bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he realized something...   
  
He had no idea.  
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was kinda hard to finish so I had to split it into two pieces. Hence why it is so short. So expect the second half some time in the future.


	4. Problem Arisen (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren confronts Makoto about what he has learned. Makoto ends up surprising him once again.

Ren knew how to deal with Makoto's panic attacks. Over the years he had formed various little means as to help her handle with such them. Things such as holding her in his arms while whispering it was okay and how much he loved her, sometimes it was sparring against one another until they were exhausted, or at times something as simple as the two soaking in the tub together. It was something he learned how to deal with and help.  
  
He had no idea how to deal with his own panic attacks.  
  
"Breathe... Breathe..." Ren told himself again and again as he tried to relax his thumping chest. Eyes slipped shut as he sat in his own living room. Unable to stop his leg from bouncing up and down or his fingers from twitching. It had been so long since he found himself so damn worried about something this important. His proposal alone caused him to be a total wreck. This? This was far more terrifying.  
  
His talk with Sae had not gone anywhere he wanted to go. His sister-in-law asking him question after question, to which he had no answers. Never taking into account the physical attributes of everything when it came to being an expectant parent. Well aware that everyone still had their Personas inside them; simply unable to access them as normally as they did in the Metaverse.   
  
That raised some questions. Would a child born of two Persona users be alright? What exactly did it mean to give birth as a user? Did it even have any effects at all, or was he just thinking foolishness? Would being in the Metaverse so long ago have any effect on them? And what... what about him being the Trickster? Would that play a role in Makoto giving birth? Was her body even going to be able to handle it along with the frail constitution that Sae spoke about? Were all these thoughts simply him overthinking things?   
  
His questions were randomly spewed about in his mind as he could not keep them organized. Still trying his best to simply focus his breathing when the sound of the door opening filled his ears. Quick to his feet as he watched his wife walk into the living room.  
  
By that point, Makoto had quite the baby bump. While it wasn't gigantic just yet, it was still noticeable right away. Makoto's hormones making her quite teary-eyed about "getting fat", to which Ren would always kiss both her and her stomach and tell her how she had only grown more beautiful. Every time he saw her would result in him awwing at her beauty and how she glowed.  
  
"Oh, Ren you're home early," Makoto stated as she walked inside. Though her movements had been slightly compromised she was still able to walk quite well. Ren wasting no time in rushing over to his wife before taking her hand in his own and placing his other on her cheek. Cupping it softly while rubbing small circles against said cheek.  
  
"H-how are you feeling Makoto? Any pain? Tired? Hungry?" Ren asked in an almost rushed manner. Makoto finding herself a bit confused as to his reaction to her arriving at home. "Was your trip with Haru too much? Next time I can-"  
  
"R-Ren hold on," Makoto called out before taking her free hand and gently cupping the one that was on her face. "I'm quite alright. Haru and I simply went out for dinner and ordered a few toys for the nursery."  
  
"O-of course. But if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. A-and we should make an appointment with Takemi to see how you're doing."  
  
"Um... sure I suppose. When would you like to-"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll go make the call. Here, let's get you comfortable," Ren said without giving her a moment to continue speaking. Makoto led over to the couch and sat down in her usual spot. Feet lifted up as Ren brought the footrest over and placed them on top of it.   
  
"Ren! Hold on a moment please," Makoto asked of his with concern in her eyes. "What has gotten into you? You're acting rather odd. Did you forget that I'M the pregnant here right? I'm supposed to be the one acting strangely. Or is there something you would like to tell me?" Makoto asked with a Joker-like smirk before looking at her husband's stomach. "Because if you have one in there too you have some explaining to do."  
  
He tried not to. He REALLY tried not to, but Ren found himself laughing. For a moment questioning how this woman made him laugh so easily, only to remember this was Makoto. The same one who had been under his tutelage for living more openly and freely for so many years.    
  
"Sorry. It's just that I want you to be safe and comfortable," Ren explained before grabbing a pillow and placing it behind Makoto's back. Freaking out a little as Makoto winced slightly. "Hey! A-are you alright?! What is it?! Shit, I'll call an ambula-"  
  
"Sweetheart wait! I-it's just some back pain. Honestly what has gotten into you?" Makoto had to ask as her husband was acting all jittery. This was very unlike him and it made her somewhat nervous. Able to see in his eyes that he was clearly hiding something he didn't want to talk about right away.   
  
Ren upon realizing he was panicking decided to try and change the subject. "Are you hungry? I know you had dinner and all but you probably would like a snack. There's some ice cream in the freezer so give me one moment."  
  
Before Ren could even move, Makoto reached out and barely managed to grab his shirt. Pulling him closer to her to prevent the man from walking away. "No. Ren, I know when you are hiding something from me. Now talk." Makoto demanded as a bit of her more aggressive hormones were doing the talking.   
  
"I-it's nothing. Just-" Ren was about to make excuse after excuse for his behavior, but was silenced as Makoto simply gave him the Niijima glare. Making it more than obvious that she wouldn't believe a single lie he told and would not be quelled unless given the truth. With a sigh, Ren sat on the floor in front of her and rested a hand on her knee. "I... met up with your sister today."  
  
"Sae? Wait, you went without me? Why?"  
  
"Because... she wanted to tell me about your family... The women to be precise." At that moment he could see the way Makoto tense up a little. Realization hitting him even as he continued speaking. "How the women in your family have had really poor times with giving birth... wait... did you already know...?" Ren asked her, believing that she simply wasn't aware of it. After all, her mother did die young and Sae was not the type to discuss those things normally.  
  
Makoto remained silent for a moment before finally nodding. Looking to the side with a frown. "I... was made aware after we got married. Sae pulled me aside and explained what had occurred in the past."  
  
"Wait if you knew then why-"   
  
"I've already taken precautions. During my appointments with Tae, I informed her of my family's medical history. She, in turn, has given me vitamins and certain medicines to help strengthen myself for the due date. Alongside that, I actually just signed up for a few classes to help ease my body. Was going to ask if you'd be willing to join me for them. So... I thought it'd be better to keep it quiet for the time being. Since preparations were already taken." Makoto began to explain with a small frown.   
  
Ren had to admit, he was a little impressed. Though as he thought about it Makoto's statements made sense. She was never the type to go into something unprepared; from the look of things, a pregnancy was no different. If what she said was true that only meant that she was several steps ahead of him and it left him a little speechless. Realizing once more how smart his wife was and strangely it made his heart swell even as it beat faster due to anxiety. Sadly not all his fears were quelled.  
  
"Makoto... There's something else. What if... What if our time in the  Metave-" Before Ren could even finish his statements Makoto reached down and placed a finger against his lips.   
  
A small smile formed on her own before she spoke. "Ren, I've already thought about that as well. So, I spoke to Morgana." Makoto began to which Ren blinked in confusion.   
  
The brunette gestured Ren to join her on the couch before she would continue speaking. Able to tell this was the case, Ren stood before taking a seat next to her; the latter taking his hands in her own.   
  
"I asked him if along with our enhanced strengths would our bodies have any side effects due to our time in the Metaverse. He told me that while we still have our Personas, they shouldn't have an adverse impact on us. The reason we are so strong is likely due to when Yaldabaoth combined the real world with the Metaverse. So, we should be quite alright." Makoto explained before going into further detail of her discussion with Morgana.  
  
While Ren was listening to every word she said, part of him still worried. Doing his best to convey he was calm even if that wasn't truly the case. However, Makoto's reasoning made sense. Making him think that perhaps he was freaking out over nothing. Only snapped out of his mini daze as Makoto reached up and cupped his cheek.  
  
"Sweetheart, I promise I'll be okay. Or have you forgotten who I am?" Makoto questioned as a smirk formed on her lips. Ren able to feel his heart skip a beat at that same Queenly smirk that he adored so much. That alone seemed to drain so much tension he had within him.  
  
With a sigh, he smiled back at his beloved. "It would seem I did forget my Queen. Please forgive this fool's words... I was being quite silly wasn't I?"   
  
"You were just showing concern sweetheart. It's one of the reasons I love you so much," Makoto said before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "But I promise, I'll be alright. Your Queen will not fall to something as mundane as childbirth. We have an heir to raise after all~" Makoto said with a confident smile. Ren able to see how far she had come with her anxiety. It truly made him feel more at peace.  
  
Makoto would be fine. She was the Queen of their group and one of the strongest women he knew. If she said everything would be okay, then he knew it truly would be. "I'm sorry Makoto. Here I am freaking out when I'm supposed to be caring for you. Meanwhile, you've already figured everything out. Forgive me for getting so worked up."  
  
With a shake of her head, the brunette was quick to respond. "No need sweetheart. Now, will you be joining me for my classes?" Ren was quick to nod in agreement. "Good. Now would you mind grabbing that ice cream you offered earlier? I'm quite famished and the little one seems to want some as well~ Oh and that foot rub you promised me this morning" Makoto cooed at the idea of a snack and massage.  
  
With a newly formed smile on his face, Ren gave Makoto a quick kiss before standing up. His heart at ease with his wife's actions before heading to the kitchen to grab what she desired. Not noticing how Makoto's smile shifted in a slightly sadder one. The brunette looking down at her pregnant belly with that same smile.  
  
 _'Honey... If mommy doesn't make it I know you'll be okay. Daddy will always protect you. So if mommy can't be there for you don't be sad. She'll always watch over you, even if I'm no longer with you.'_ Makoto thought to herself as she rubbed her belly. She was fearful of death but knew even if she did go that everything would be okay.  
  
Because Ren would always be there for their child. Even if she could not be there alongside him. She only hoped that would not be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really shouldn't be posting this right now. I'm basically 85% asleep and should take a step back. But my sleepy brain is in control so eh. 
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Will it amount to anything in the end? Who knows~


	5. The Homestretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final months before their lives would change forever.

"So which is it?" Futaba questioned while sitting across from the center of everyone's attention. The orange haired youth's eyes set on her pseudo-sister who sat there rubbing her stomach.   
  
"Which is what?" Makoto questioned with a raised brow. The brunette found herself sitting in Cafe Noir enjoying some tea with Haru and Futaba; Ren at home for the time being making sure that Yusuke didn't go overboard with painting the nursery. Ann, unfortunately, was unable to join them due to her job suddenly calling her in. Futaba unable to stop the frown that formed on her face before crossing both arms.  
  
"Am I getting a niece or nephew?!" Futaba finally asked before throwing her arms in the air. "You still haven't told any of us whether it's a boy or girl! So spill!" Futaba said before pointing to the pregnant woman sitting in the booth across from her. Makoto not really saying anything as she smiled before taking a sip of her tea.   
  
"Haru, this blend is delicious~" Makoto stated before continuing her drink. Futaba left dumbfounded as she was clearly ignored by her sister-in-law. Turning to Haru as she thanked Makoto for the compliment. Unable to voice her thoughts right away as she looked flabbergasted.  
  
By that point, Makoto was already eight months pregnant. Her stomach quite huge and ability to walk somewhat compromised. While she was able to walk around still, it was mostly a waddle even as she entered Cafe Noir earlier. The others heard that Ren began carrying her around even more. From the sounds of it, Makoto rarely was on her feet when Ren was around; the latter ensuring that she was taken care of even in that regard.   
  
Futaba- even knowing all this- still pouted at the brunette before continuing. "You DO know what the gender of the baby is right?" Futaba asked with a raised brow. She could see Makoto ponder whether or not to answer that... only for her to go back to drinking her tea. "That wasn't a no! So why won't you-"  
  
"Futaba. The gender of my baby will be revealed to everyone once they are born," Makoto suddenly stated after taking a sip. "Ren and I decided to leave it a surprise for you all. One such idea conceived by Joker."  
  
"...w-was that a pregnant joke?"  
  
"I will neither confirm nor deny."  
  
"...Fine... Party pooper... Oh, I do have another question though!"  
  
"Oh?" Makoto raised her brow at the younger woman.   
  
"Why is Ann so skittish around you lately? Ever since Ryuji popped the question she seems even more scared of you than normal." Futaba asked as she remembered asking Ann for help convincing Makoto to reveal the gender earlier in the week, only for Ann to freeze up and look like she had seen a ghost before rejecting the request.  
  
"Oh. It's likely due to me almost eating Ryuji and her the next day after our dinner." Makoto stated as if it were nothing before going back to her drink. Futaba blinking a few times before speaking up.  
  
"Wait. What?"*  
  
~@~   
  
"Girls, please. I know you don't like the idea of getting help but-"  
  
"Piss off old man!"  
  
Ren could only sigh as his offer was rejected again. Once more Ren found himself sitting in a room with a few teens considered "juvenile delinquents" who were sent to juvie. At present, he was sitting with a trio of young women who each had their own stories of course. Ren hoping to make some progress, but had yet to do so with two of them. The ones who kept arguing with him were a pair of girls named Natsumi and Itsuko. The third girl remained entirely silent with a broken expression; her name being Hinamori- Hina for short.   
  
From what Ren had read Natsumi and Itsuko had similar backgrounds of growing up in poor homes. Thus they turned out to be rather argumental young women. He could see their potential to do good, but he needed to get through. Hina, on the other hand, was so much like him it hurt. Apparently, she had been arrested for a crime she did not commit. Her old friends having done said crime and pinned the blame on her. Hina was sent to juvie almost immediately as her parents did not have the money to defend her.  
  
"Listen you three. I'm only here to help. I know that you've all suffered and-"  
  
"What part of piss off don't you get?! We ain't want your help geezer so get lost! Or do we have to kick your ass too!?" Natsumi threatened as both she and Itsuko stood up to try and look threatening. Normally most people would worry about these rough looking girls stating they were going to beat them down, but for Ren, it was an empty threat.     
  
Before he could even respond, however, the door to the session room opened. In popping the head of one of his assistants. "S-sir... s-someone is here to see you..."  
  
"We're still in the middle of a sitting. I thought I said that everyone was to leave us be until we were done." Ren said from his seat while rubbing his forehead. Questioning who in the world could be looking for him at this time. If it was Fusanosuke again...  
  
"S-she said t-that the Queen wanted to see her Joker..." The assistant said to which Ren went tense. His eyes wide as dinner plates as the assistant moved away and the door opened. Ren only able to blink as confusion hit him head-on.  
  
There in the doorway stood his nine months pregnant wife. The woman wearing one of the dresses that Ann bought for her later trimesters and a pair of shorts underneath. Red eyes locking with his own as Ren stood up clearly shocked by seeing his wife. "There you are. Honestly, why do you have to work so far from home?"  
  
"M-Makoto?! What are you doing here?!" Ren questioned before rushing to his wife. The woman waddling in somewhat before getting into contact with her husband. The latter finding himself pulled into a rough kiss by Makoto before she pushed herself away from him.  
  
"I was quite restless at home and decided to come and see my husband work. Besides, you had yet to allow me to sit in on one of your sessions." Makoto explained while using her hands to support her stomach. Ren looking at her with eyes wild and confused before shaking his head.  
  
"Makoto you shouldn't be walking around so much. You know-"  
  
"Ren, it is beneficial to walk around even at this stage. I've done my research and walking around is not going to hurt the baby."  
  
"I-I know that! But we still don't know the effects of you-know-what! I want you to be rested as much as... wait... How'd you even get here?"  
  
"Train."  
  
"YOU GOT ON THE TRAIN!? Makoto why?!"  
  
The two seemed to be in a sort of argument as the trio of girls watched on. Though Makoto was extremely calm as her husband was the one freaking out. Makoto after a moment turning to the trio of girls and smiling. For some reason, Natsumi and Itsuko felt chills roll down their spines at the smile while Hinamori remained sitting quietly.  
  
"Would you two please take your seats? I believe you three are still in a session." Makoto asked of the two standing. Both about to speak out at her- Natsumi debating making fun of her stomach- but were instantly silenced. Fear overwhelming them as the brunette's eyes shifted into a solid glare. Something about it sent shivers throughout their bodies to the point they meekly nodded and took their seats.   
  
Ren had to admit, he didn't think a Niijima glare was the tool needed here to help him out. Figuring that if he didn't let his wife help, she'd simply get mad. Thus he sighed before helping her into a seat. Makoto smiling at her husband understanding what she wanted as she was set. The brunette rubbing her belly before noticing Hina was staring at it the entire time.   
  
"Would you like to feel?" Makoto asked the girl who jumped a little. Hina looking rather nervous before Makoto beckoned her over. The former finding herself doing so as she slowly walked over and placed a hand on Makoto's belly. Her eyes behind those bangs of hair practically sparkling as Makoto smiled herself. "Now Hina dear, my husband has told me about your situation. Tell me, who was the officer who arrested you? He and I need to talk."  
  
~@~  
  
"Ren... Do you think I'm capable of being a good mother?" Makoto suddenly asked as they laid in bed. Ren turning to his side while placing down his book so they were looking eye to eye. Makoto having long since started sleeping on her left side; research pointing that such a position was the best way to sleep.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... For as long as I can remember I have been rather uptight and rule-bound. Even with my Awakening, I was still somewhat that way. Just... not as controlled by others. I'm fearful that I will smother our child with rules and such. I don't... I don't want them to end up like I did." Makoto admitted with a soft frown. Only for Ren to start laughing softly. "Ren?"  
  
"Makoto, that's silly. You know damn well you're going to be an amazing mother. You're kind, strong, determined, and wouldn't let anything hurt them. Yeah, you can be a little uptight, but that's what kept us alive for so long. And besides, I'm right here to ensure you don't lose your way. As you are with me~" Ren said before leaning a little and kissing her on the forehead.   
  
The brunette let out a soft "mmm" noise as a bit of relief flowed through her. "Are you sure though? I-"  
  
"You do remember that we were the Team Mom and Dad right? If we can handle the Phantom Thieves, we can handle this. Besides, you're not AS uptight anymore. Least when it comes to me~" Ren cooed with a Joker smile. Makoto feeling her cheeks redden softly at his teasing before-  
  
"Oh! Our child kicked again...!" Makoto stated before taking Ren's hand and bringing it to her stomach. Ren looking on with excitement before he felt a strong kick against his hand. His eyes wide open as he smiled.  
  
"Whoa, that strong? Looks like our kid is gonna be a fighter like their mom~" Ren cooed before moving around on the bed until he was able to press a kiss against her stomach. "Don't worry baby, daddy will make sure mommy doesn't go overboard. I promise." Ren joked before feeling a light slap on his head by his wife. The two soon breaking out into laughter as they knew everything was okay.  
  
~@~  
  
"PUSH! COME ON! PUSH!"  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT! YOU ALMOST GET IT!"  
  
"Keep fighting! We believe in you!"  
  
"GO GO GO! ALMOST THERE!"  
  
"RYUJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! KEEP GOING!"  
  
Everyone was cheering rather wildly as they sat in the Amamiya-Niijima household. The group watching on as they enacted one of their oldest Phantom Thieves traditions. The arm wrestle. The opponents the same as always. Queen vs. Skull. And unlike all the other times, Skull was losing. Horribly.  
  
"How... the... hell... are... you... stronger...!?" Ryuji asked through gritted teeth as Makoto was pushing his arm down further and further. Unable to budge her at all as she calmly kept pushing more and more until Ryuji's hand hit the side of the table. Signaling his loss. The others all reacting in their own ways while Ryuji flopped on the table in defeat. "Noooo! How are you so damn strong...!?"  
  
"I'm fighting for two Ryuji. Of course I would be stronger."  
  
"That don't make any sense!"  
  
"Consider it a Mommy power up," Makoto said with a smile before signaling Haru and Ann to help her stand. Ryuji left in despair which only worsened as Futaba and Morgana both recorded the whole thing while Yusuke drew a picture of it.   
  
At the same time, Ren and Sojiro walked into the dining room with drinks in hand. Sae quick to follow behind as the woman scowled at her brother-in-law. "Honestly. How could you let her do such dangerous things all this time? She's pregnant!" Sae scolded as she followed the man. Ren rolling his eyes at his sister-in-law before placing the drinks on the table.   
  
"Trust me, I've tried to stop her on multiple occasions from being so reckless. But this IS Makoto we're talking about," Ren stated before turning to the older woman. Sae giving him that same frown from earlier.  
  
"Are you forgetting what we discussed about my family-"  
  
"Sae. I know." Ren stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Taking a deep breath before looking her in the eye. "It's going to be okay. Makoto is stronger than the other women in your family. You know that as well as I do. So stop worrying so much, and be ready for your Aunt-Off with Futaba." Ren stated as his lips curled into a more Joker-like one. Sae blinking a few times before letting out a soft "shit" underneath her breath as she had forgotten about that.   
  
Ren meanwhile watched as the others were all just trying to relax. Having one last get together before the baby's due date which was... well tomorrow. Haru insisting on it as a means of getting everyone to have fun as their normal group before it changed forever. Makoto smiling as Sojiro handed her a cup of tea before the brunette gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek. Futaba teasing her father at how he blushed at such an action.  
  
Once everyone was more relaxed- Ryuji seeking comfort from his fiance who just sighed- they all began to chat as usual. Futaba still trying to pry some info as to what the gender was which only made Ren's teasing of her more fun. Makoto smiling at everyone having so much fun before feeling the baby shift around.   
  
"Oh. I'll be right back. The baby just decided to kick my bladder." Makoto said rather bluntly; the hormones making her censors pretty much inert as she began to walk towards the bathroom.   
  
"Do you need a hand Makoto?" Ann asked while Haru and herself moved to assist. Only for the brunette to raise her hand and shake her head side to side.   
  
"I'm alright. Will be back in just a few minutes.' With that Makoto made her way towards the bathroom. Everyone looking on a bit worried but knew she'd call if she needed some help.  
  
Ren all the while just smiled at how everyone seemed so happy with how things had gone lately. Futaba got a new job, Haru's cafe was succeeding, Ryuji and Ann were engaged, Yusuke got his own art gallery and Morgana... Morgana was a long story. Everyone was moving up in the world. Hell, even Sae was soon about to get a HUGE promotion. Sojiro being the only one who was calm about his retirement before taking a sip of his coffee. Ren about to speak to everyone when-  
  
"Ren! Ren, I need you in here now!" The man jumped a bit as his wife's voice echoed through the house. The others all looking on concerned as Ren rushed towards the bathroom. Finding the door was wide open as he rushed to the doorway.  
  
"Makoto! What's-" Ren began to ask before his eyes grew wide. His wife standing there with a shocked expression while gazing downward. Ren's eyes doing the same as he saw the front of his wife's pants were soaked and a small puddle at her feet.   
  
"My... my water broke..." Makoto said in shock. Her eyes meeting with her husband's as the latter stood there mouth agape.   
  
"Oh shit... OH SHIT! Phantom Thieves! Enable Code Pink! The baby is coming!"  
**  
~TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we got the setups all done. Next up is, of course, the birth of the newest Amiyama-Niijima. Will it go well? Will Makoto survive? Who knows~
> 
> But yeah. This chapter might feel a little random at some points due to them being setups here and there for bigger things. Little hints are dropped at future and past events so stay tuned to those. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this quick chapter (I'm posting it super fast cause work is about to consume my life for five days) and be ready for the next one. Where it all begins/ends~
> 
> Also if you have any thoughts or predictions (I'm super curious about what people predict might happen) please comment below. I'm always curious to hear your thoughts~


	6. It begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes into labor. (Part 1)

He had forgotten. Somehow during the entire pregnancy, Ren had forgotten one simple fear he had. Perhaps it was due to other fears overtaking this one, but he had somehow neglected one thing when the time came. The fact that he had to hold Makoto's hand during the labor.  
  
"AAAAH!" Makoto cried out as she was hit with another contraction; the brunette squeezing Ren's as hard as possible. The latter gritting his teeth to prevent himself from howling out in pain. For a moment forgetting just how strong Makoto was; her strength somehow even greater as it felt like she was going to crush his hand into dust.  
  
"You're doing great Niijima-san," One of the nurses said as Makoto began to breathe heavily in exhaustion. Ren using his free hand to take the rag they gave him and wiped his wife's brow of sweat. The brunette gritting her teeth as she glanced at the doctors before them.  
  
"H-how much longer...?" Makoto questioned. The doctor making mention that it wasn't time right away to which Makoto groaned loudly. Still squeezing Ren's hand even as the man winced a bit in pain. It was a small price to pay as Makoto was too far along to get an epidural by the time they arrived, unfortunately. Thus he would take all the pain and rage she would send his way. "This is your fault! You do realize I'm in pain because of you right!?"   
  
"You are correct my Queen. It is all my fault. I shall take any punishment you deem worthy once this is all over," Ren said without delay. Having read about how some women react once they are in labor, Ren decided to ensure Makoto was as comfortable both physically and mentally possible in her situation.  
  
"Stop that! Stop being all charming and wonderful! It's infuriating! You are so god damn lucky I cannot use Anat right now or I'd nuke you into oblivion." Makoto practically roared before another contraction hit. Letting out a cry of pain as Ren took her hand and kissed it softly. Once the contraction passed Makoto laid back with heavy breaths. Her eyes slipping shut as she bit her lower lip. "I can't do this...! Ren, I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can. You are Makoto Niijima. You are Queen, the strongest woman I know and you're going to conquer this like everything else. Isn't that right  _Future Commissioner_   _Niijima_?" Ren asked while smirking. Well aware that Makoto's dream was so close, and they were going to reach it together alongside their child.   
  
Makoto took a deep breath before her lips curled into a soft smile. Shaking her head weakly even as her husband wiped her brow of sweat. "I sometimes forget... how smooth you can be... debonair bastard..." Makoto joked a little even through the pain. "Okay... Okay... Ren, would you please go check on the others? W-we have been here a while and-"  
  
"I am not leaving my Queen's side," Ren replied before she could finish. The brunette shaking her head at the man even as her smile only grew at his words.   
  
"N-nurse. Is it alright for my husband to check up on my sister and friends?" Makoto asked of the nurses who were helping out. The one who had checked them in stating that they still had a little bit of time before she was fully dilated; saying she'd go and grab Ren herself once Makoto was ready to go. "See? I-I will be alright. Please, I want to ensure my sister and the others are alright." Makoto asked her husband one more time.  
  
Ren for a moment wanted to protest, but he could see in his wife's eyes that she would not listen. Not wanting to stress her out any further he nodded before standing up; kissing her hand one more time before releasing it. "I will be back in ten minutes." He said as he kissed her once on the forehead before leaving the room. Makoto giving him a solemn smile as she closed her eyes. 

_'Ren...'_

_~_ @~  
  
Cold water ran through Ren's hair as he placed his head underneath the bathroom faucet. The frigid sensation flowing over his scalp managed to help his thoughts somewhat. Eyes shut as everything came to him once more.  
  
He had spent a good five minutes talking with the others in the waiting room. Not even realizing it was three in the morning; several of the others fast asleep in their chairs. Grateful that Sojiro was awake alongside Sae as the latter had begun to chide him about leaving Makoto's side.  
_  
"You should be in there with her," Sae interrupted before standing up. "If you aren't going to remain by my sister's side then I will-"  
  
"Sae-san, please." Sojiro interrupted the woman before she could finish. "He's simply doing what was asked of him. I'm certain this is just Makoto's way of trying to ease her mind, so try and be kind to her husband alright?" Sojiro asked of Sae who only frowned at the older man before taking her seat once more.  
_  
It was thanks to his pseudo-father figure that they managed to calm the older Niijima down. Ren had figured she'd threaten to force him out of Makoto's room and take his place but wasn't gonna let that happen. The first two people to see his child were set to be Makoto and him. Aside from the doctors of course. Sae's words still echoing in his head.  
_  
"Ren-kun, please take care of my sister."_  
  
After informing the others about Makoto, he made his way to the bathroom to try and calm his nerves. He was about to be a father. His wife was giving birth to their CHILD- a small human that would rely entirely on them. The realization of that was both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Fear beginning to overpower the excitement until he shook his head. Quick to dismiss any negative thoughts that attempted to enter his mindset.  
  
_"Stop that. I am Ren Amamiya. I am the Trickster. I shot a God in the face damn it! This is nothing compared to the trials we went through so long ago. Makoto and I are going to be the best god damn parents ever without a doubt! Screw these insecurities! We're going to be okay."_ Ren berated himself for having even a moment of uncertainty cross his mind. Makoto was doing great with no signs of difficulties. It was only a matter of time before he would stand by Makoto's side as a loving father to their newborn child.  
  
With that thought in mind, he turned off the water and stood. Shaking his head a few times before running both hands through his long locks. The cold water had helped him relax a bit and wake him up somewhat. He refused to fall asleep before his child entered the world. Rest would only be allowed once Makoto was able to as well. If she had to stay awake during all this, he wouldn't make her do it alone.  
  
After another minute or so he exited the bathroom and turned down the hall. Quick to see the nurse from earlier approach him looking quite pleased. "Amamiya-san, there you are. Come, it's almost time!" The nurse exclaimed excitingly while hugging a clipboard to her chest. Ren able to feel his lips curl into a wide smile before following after her.  
  
Ashamed he was unable to shake a small feeling of dread in the back of his mind.  
  
~@~  
  
"Alright, Niijima-san you're fully dilated. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked of Makoto as she was puffing thoroughly. Sweat cascading her face even as Ren attempted to wipe it as swiftly as possible. Her eyes focusing on the specialist as she frowned.  
  
"Pain. So much pain. I-is it almost time...?" Makoto questioned before squeezing Ren's hand once more for reassurance. Able to sense something shift before biting her lower lip.    
  
"Just about. Amamiya-san, this time is crucial so I need you to keep your wife focused." The doctor ordered to which Ren nodded without hesitation. This was it. They were so close! Their child was coming!  
  
"Alright, Niijima-san. When I say so, you need to start pushing. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes. I... I understa... under... yes..."   
  
Ren's thoughts about his child were interrupted as something was amiss. Makoto's tight grip on his hand had loosened as her voice began to weaken as well... Her own hand also felt cooler... Ren about to turn to her when the doctor's voice caught his attention.  
  
"Okay Niijima-san, it's time. Push!" The man told the brunette. Ren preparing himself for Makoto to possibly crush his hand upon her pushing. Yet... Nothing happened. No squeezing. No screaming. Nothing. "Niijima-san?" The doctor questioned as to why Makoto made no effort to do as told. Ren at the same time turning to his wife's face and feeling his breath hitch.  
  
It didn't take even a second for him to realize her face had lost all color. Makoto's eyes somewhat dulled and half open; breath slowing more and more with each passing second. "Sweetheart? Are you okay...?" Ren questioned while gazing at his wife. She didn't seem to even recognize his voice as she seemed to relax against the pillows set behind her back. Barely moving at all as her chest rose up and down; slowing with each fleeting moment.   
  
"Niijima-san? I must ask again that you push." The doctor called to the woman only for her to remain unresponsive.   
  
Something was wrong. Makoto no longer showed any real reactions to the pain she should have felt. Her breathing had slowed tremendously and eyes lacked any type of focus. The sudden shift was flat out unnatural and her slowed reactions only made Ren's heart beat faster and worries increase. "Makoto. Makoto!"   
  
As Ren's voice filled the room his wife slowly turned towards him. The latter's free hand shooting up to her cheek only to gasp at how cold it had become so suddenly. Confusion splashing across the man's face that only worsened as Makoto finally spoke. "Ren... Tired... Cold..."  
  
"What? Makoto are you alright!? What is-"  
  
"Tired... Rest..." Makoto interrupted as her eyes began to shut. Ren's ears picking up on a specific sound at that moment. The heart rate monitor... The beeps were slowing down. Ren's eyes widening in horror before he brought his ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing down.  
  
Ren stood straight in a panic before shouting, "Makoto! Hey!" Terror rose as the doctors rushed to the other side of Makoto's bed. "The hell is happening to my wife!?"

The man was quick to check her heartbeat and noticing the same thing as Ren. His own expression shifting into one of shock and confusion. "I-I do not understand! What is this?!" The doctor questioned which only made Ren's worry intensify. "She showed no signs of complications! I have never seen someone instantly shut down in such a way during labor! Nurse, we need a crash cart now!"   
  
Even as the doctors and nurses were moving about Ren did not budge. His eyes focused on his wife as his chest tightened. Everything about this was unnatural; going from fighting so hard to suddenly all silent and still. It made no sense! He had heard of possible heart attacks or strokes, but this? It was as if she was shutting down entirely!   
  
"Sleep... need... sleep..." Makoto whispered softly to the point only Ren heard her. Watching as her eyes continued to shut as the beeps from the monitor were lessening in frequency. Ren unable to stop his free hand from gripping the woman's shoulder and shaking it to try and keep Makoto awake.  
  
"NO! Don't you dare! You swore you were going to be alright! You are Queen! YOU ARE MAKOTO NIIJIMA! SO FIGHT!" Ren screamed. Makoto weakly shaking her head at his words.   
  
"Not... strong... enough..."  
  
"Yes, you are! My Queen, please! You need to fight! O-our child... your dream... please..." Ren begged of Makoto as the doctors and nurses around him rushed to get the equipment necessary to help his wife. Yet he paid them absolutely no mind; eyes only on his wife as she frowned and spoke two more words upon her eyes slipping shut. Words that made his heart sink.  
  
"I'm... sorry..."  
  
Everything went cold as Ren's ears were filled with a single sound.  
  
Flatline.  
  
Her body going limp.  
  
"No... NO!" Ren cried out while her hand went limp in his own. Tears beginning to well in his eyes as he continued to shake his now entirely still wife. Not hearing the staff call for him to move as he continued to cry out her name in despair. Instincts kicking in as he began to shout out healing spells from their past endeavors as Phantom Thieves. Even knowing it would not work, he still called them out. Yet with all his shouting, nothing happened. "Diarahan! Samarecarm! DAMN IT! WHY?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! MAKOTO!"  
  
Tears flowed from his eyes before he fell to his knees. Both hands gripping her still hand in hopes their warmth would somehow help her. Unable to stop his body from shaking even as the nurses and doctors scrambled to her other side to try and help her.   
  
"We are going to lose them both at this rate!" Ren's heart only ached more as he looked at the doctors and nurses that had gathered at Makoto's side. Each of them in a frenzy over the abnormal circumstance. Was he about to lose both his wife and child? That thought alone destroyed him...  
  
The voices of the doctors and nurses faded from his ears as despair drowned them. "Please... Not them... You promised me that you'd be okay..." Ren mumbled weakly; barely able to see through his own tears. The sound of Makoto's heart flatlining still echoing through the room as his wife remained still. "Why... Why am I losing the ones I love...? I don't understand..."   
  
Ren didn't know what to do. His wife's heart had stopped and the doctors said his child was at risk. Why...? Why was he so powerless...? Was there nothing he could do...?  
  
It was in that moment that everything stopped...   
  
It took a moment but Ren suddenly noted that every single sound in the room around him seemed to stop. The scurrying of the staff, Makoto's heart flatlining, EVERYTHING. Focusing his eyes he looked up only to see everything had simply put, paused. The doctors were all unmoving as if suspended in time. The machines no longer made any sounds while Makoto still remained still. However, she seemed to be in the same position as the frozen in place staff.  
  
"What the hell is this...?" Ren questioned while releasing his wife's hand. Taking note that it did not move from its elevated position he placed it at, showing she was indeed also frozen in time. Ren taking note that the lights above him had also changed color. They were blue... A chill rolled down the man's spine as he felt a presence behind him. Without hesitation, he turned to see the source... Only for his eyes to grow wide through the tears.  
  
A young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties stood before him. Skin as pale as the moon and long platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. Blue headband tipped with butterflies at the two ends set upon her head. Dress blue and black in color with black gloves holding a book while wearing black shorts to match. Black mary-janes paired with white socks that reached above her knees. Eyes a golden yellow that he could never forget.   
  
Those same eyes that he knew from so long ago...  
  
"Greetings my Trickster. It has been quite some time."  
  
"L-Lavenza...?"  
**  
TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This happened. Unanswered questions that will be done in the next chapter~
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Did you see it coming?


	7. ...with a choice.

"L-Lavenza...?"  
  
Confusion. Despair. Heartache. So many different things hit Ren all at once; his eyes burning from the tears that fell. Yet for a moment they stalled at the sight of this one person. The young woman who helped him save the world so many years ago.  
  
"Indeed. It has truly been long my dear Trickster. I Lavenza, the one who rules over power, welcome you to this domain." Lavenza said to her former resident with a polite bow of her head.  
  
Ren was unable to voice anything at first as his chest still ached. Eyes burning even as the tears lessened at the sight of his old companion. Yet the pain still remained. "W-what are you doing here...?" Ren barely managed to question without his voice breaking. Not understanding why Lavenza of all people stood before him and at such a time.  
  
Slowly the young woman raised her head once more before looking to her former guest with a small smile. "Do I receive no warm regards from a former guest? My Master would be most disheartened to see you do not-"  
  
"Lavenza why are you here?! Why now?! What possible reason could you have for showing up when my wife is..." Ren gritted his teeth as the sentence died in his throat. His mind working a mile a minute as to why Lavenza would appear again. "Wait... is it the Metaverse?" Ren suddenly questioned with a shout which made the blonde jump somewhat. Frantic eyes meeting yellow as the two stared at one another. "Is the Metaverse back? Is that why you are here? Why I'm in the Velvet Room!?" Ren asked- jumping to conclusions due to the frantic nature of his current mindset.  
  
"Trickster please hold-"  
  
"No...! Now of all times?! Wait! Is someone messing with Makoto's heart?! Is that why she's like this?! Shit! No one should be able to tamper with her heart though! She's a Persona-user! Did someone find a way around that?!"   
  
"My Trickster-"  
  
"But if that's the case- Lavenza send me to the Metaverse now! I need to find the person doing this immediately and- OW!" Ren was so frantic that he had no idea what he was even saying. Only silenced as Lavenza approached the man and slammed her book against his forehead. "W-what the hell was that for?"  
  
"BE QUIET AND LISTEN! THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!" Lavenza roared at the man who stiffened at the scream. Ren knowing full well the dangers of an angry Lavenza as the woman sighed at him. "Trickster, I had hoped that with age your ability to listen would have improved. It seems that is not the case."  
  
Ren himself was silent as he looked at the floor. Lavenza wanting to scold him more but saw how broken the man seemed; turning her sight to the bed where Makoto laid with a frown. After seeing that Ren had calmed down, she decided to continue speaking.   
  
"Honestly. Now as I was attempting to say. The Metaverse has not returned, and this is not truly the Velvet Room. I have temporarily borrowed the powers of my Master's domain to turn this area into a Velvet Space of sorts. Using such a method is quite unorthodox, but for this, it was deemed quite necessary. You see my Trickster, THEY are why I am here." Lavenza explained before pointing straight at Makoto.   
  
"Y-you're here because of my wife? I-is it because she is..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word but Lavenza knew what he was trying to say. Looking on as the man bit his lower lip and fists clenched as they trembled with rage and sorrow.   
  
Lavenza knew that this was not the time to be criticizing the man as this was an important moment. With a deep breath, she continued. "Indeed my Trickster. For I know the reason as to the sudden collapse of your beloved's well being. The reason as to why she has shut down entirely. THIS is the source." With that Lavenza raised her book and allowed her magic to make it levitate in front of her. Ren looking on as the Attendant closed her eyes and recited a spell in some ancient tongue. A glow appearing behind Ren before he turned back and gasped.  
  
At his wife's bedside appeared a familiar sight. A body that shone chrome in color with a face as red as blood. Two large horns atop its head and a red skull implanted in its chest. The creature he knew from so long ago standing by his wife.  
  
"Anat?!" Ren questioned as he saw Makoto's Persona hovering before him. Looking on as the creature had shrunken somewhat to fit the room; its right hand wavering just above his wife's belly as a strange light was coming from its palm and towards the stomach. "And what is she doing?"   
  
"It is something that Persona users were never made privy to. However, this is something that occurs when an Awakened individual gives birth. When such an occurrence takes place, the Persona of the woman delivering a child will pass on a portion of its power upon the infant," Lavenza began as she walked to Ren's side.  
  
"Pass on its power...?"  
  
A single nod was given towards the man. "Yes. Whether the child will use said power in the future or not is irrelevant. This is the blessings of a Persona, to in turn keep the child safe and grant it great power in times of crisis. This has only occurred several times in the past, and only a few times between Persona users. However..."  
  
The blonde haired Attendant raised her hand to the Persona before them. Ren gasping once more as cracks began to appear all over the creature's body; the holy figure moaning in agony. "What did you just-"  
  
"This is not my doing Trickster, I am but showing you what has transpired. An anomaly," Lavenza started before turning to Ren once more. "When this blessing transpires, only a fraction of the Persona's power is meant to be passed on. While it will leave the user exhausted, eventually with rest that fraction shall naturally recover."  
  
"Okay... I still don't understand. If this is normal, why is Makoto flat lining...? Wait...! Fuck! She's flatlining and I'm here chatting like an idiot-"  
  
Lavenza raised her hand towards the man in the hopes of silencing him before she continued. "She is safe for the time being my Trickster. Though the heart has stopped, the soul has yet to leave her mortal coil. As with this interlude, you needn't worry about that for the time being." She explained in hopes of calming Ren somewhat. "As for why this is occurring, this is due to the child being that of two Persona users instead of one."  
  
She waited for Ren to speak up once more. However, a single look from him was enough for the blonde to see that he was simply listening at this point. Clearly needing to know everything as to what was happening to his wife and child. "You see my Trickster, the child of two Persona users is quite exceptional. As such, they are given the blessings of both their Father and Mother's Personas. Upon conception, the child is given their blessings from the father. But..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
With a deep breath, the blonde looked Ren straight in the eyes. "Your Persona's blessing was not received properly, for the Wild Card has difficulty passing on such a power. This, in turn, leaves a power vacuum that needs to be filled. Ergo, the child took the power for said vacancy from the Persona, Anat. And when a Persona's energy is greatly drained without restraint-"  
  
"...The user dies...?" Ren asked as despair took hold. His Persona did not pass on its power to his child? So Makoto being on the verge of death was his fault...?  
  
She nodded. "Correct. But do not blame yourself for this incident, my Trickster. I, am to blame." Lavenza suddenly stated, leaving the man wide-eyed and perplexed. "The Wild Card is one who holds many Personas. Thus, it is quite dangerous for them to pass on a blessing to their child unless properly prepared. One such duty of a Velvet Room Attendant is to place upon their guest a spell simultaneous to Awakening in order to ensure the blessing is passed properly. To assure such incidents as this does not occur."  
  
Shame was obvious upon the youth's face as she took her book into both arms and held it close against her chest. "However... in my weakness to prevent Yaldabaoth from taking over the Velvet Room, I was left in a state where this such task was forgotten. Thus, you never received the proper spell in order to prevent such a tragedy. Forgive me, my Trickster. Your family is at this stage because of myself." Lavenza stated before bowing towards the man.  
  
It was for a fleeting moment. Just for a brief second, Ren wanted to be furious. He wanted to be mad at Lavenza for what she said. How apparently it was something she was supposed to ensure wouldn't happen. However...  
  
"You... were not yourself. Like me, you were a prisoner of that god damn cup... I... I can't blame you Lavenza..." Ren muttered weakly before resigning himself to sit on the floor. Head hung low as he sighed. "So the spell can only be used after the Awakening I take it...?"  
  
"Correct. It is when a Wild Card's power is at its weakest, thus they are suspectable to the effects of it. A Persona such as Satanael would nullify it instantly." Lavenza explained before frowning once more. "I had hoped to develop a new spell before your beloved was with child, but I was too late. And any spell cast upon a forming embryo can bring great tragedy to both mother and child. Thus... The only option was to wait until this very moment. Trickster, I am afraid you must now make a choice."  
   
That statement brought Ren's eyes up once more to the standing Lavenza. Able to see the frown on her face and felt she was about to say something he would not want to hear. "...A choice...?"  
  
Another nod. "At this very moment, your child is draining an excess amount of power from your soulmate. It will continue to do so until Anat cannot hold form anymore, and die alongside its user. Once that occurs, the one known as Makoto will rejoin the Sea of Souls. Thus the choice you have before you is this."  
  
Lavenza raised a single finger. "One, allow the child to continue the drain. It will be a rough transition, but it will secure the child's survival. Nevertheless, your beloved will assuredly die."   
  
Ren grimaced at such an option. If that was the first option then, "what is option two...?" A second finger was raised.   
  
"We return the power taken by the child, and return it to your soulmate. This will ensure her survival, but the child will be brought into this world stillborn. From there we can work on the new spell, and you two can try again in the future." When all said and done, Lavenza closed her eyes and bowed her head. "These are the two options before you. Our time is limited, so you must choose now."  
  
Everything went cold. Ren's chest tightening as despair overtook him once more. Head soon hanging low as the blonde's words echoed through his head. He had to choose between his wife or his child? He had to decide which was more important and which to save?  
  
"Trickster, though it may prove difficult you must decide now. Who will you save? The mother or the child?" Lavenza asked of him, knowing full well the weight of her words. Nevertheless, it was something that had to be done. Thus she waited silently. Hoping he'd choose wisely.  
  
Ren all the while sat there as every one of his thoughts were nothing but the worse scenarios. If he chose Makoto over the child, she would never forgive him. He would always know in his heart that he chose to let his child die when they could have been saved. In that same vein, if he chose the child, he'd be a widow raising the infant alone. Sae and the others would never forgive him, nor would he forgive himself.  
  
It was an impossible choice to make.   
  
Even so...  
  
He made his decision...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**"FUCK THAT!"**  
  
The Velvet Room Attendant actually jumped in shock as Ren roared out his reply. Looking at the man as he forced himself to his feet; eyes burning with a mixture of rage and determination. "You expect me to choose between them?! You want me to decide who lives and who dies?! Screw that! I'm making my own option! THEY BOTH LIVE!"  
  
"Trickster that is not a choice that you-"  
  
"TO HELL WITH THAT! I'm not losing either of them today, you hear me!? You expect me to choose which to die? You expect me to kill someone I love?! Makoto is too close to her dream for me to take that away, and our baby is within reach! We are so damn close to having the lives we dreamed of and we will NOT do it on the backs of sacrifice! I am taking my wife and baby home with me, even if I have to fight Death itself! I AM THE TRICKSTER! I AM A PHANTOM THIEF, AND I TAKE WHAT I WANT! SO MY CHOICE IS TO SAVE BOTH OF THEM!"   
  
Ren's words echoed through the still room. So much power behind them that Lavenza was left silent. Watching on as Ren let out a heavy breath from screaming so much. Then... the man saw something unexpected. The woman before him smiled. "Well said."  
  
"...huh?"  
  
"Well said, my Trickster. You have chosen wisely." Lavenza's words left Ren befuddled as he stood there. "I had feared that you had forgotten in these times of peace. A Trickster does not compromise himself for the sake of the world. He does not bow to the whim of others. He steals what he desires, and bring about change. You are very much the Trickster I remember, is that not right Joker?"   
  
At that moment Ren felt a strange surge overtake his form. Eyes wide as a familiar sensation filled him as he realized what was happening. Raising his hands only to be greeted with blood red gloves. His entire attire changing before him until what stood there was not Ren Amamiya, but Joker. Mask and all.   
  
"I am overjoyed to see your Spirit of Rebellion still burns strong within you. For in order to save them both, you need the power of Joker." Lavenza explained with a soft smile on her face. Ren actually left dumbfounded before he replied.  
  
"W-wait. Hold the hell on. Are you telling me that to save both... all I had to do was become Joker? Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place!? There WAS an option three after all!?"  
  
"Simply stating something would not make it so. In order for this to work, your Rebellion must be awakened to its fullest. With it being near a decade since you had taken on this form, I believed it best to spur on your spirit rather than risk it. Thus, this was the only way to do so, and now there is a chance. For Ren Amamiya would not have enough strength to do what must be done. Joker on the other hand does," Lavenza explained only for Ren to look at her with an annoyed expression. "What?"  
  
"...Lavenza, you REALLY need to learn a better way to do things. I'm here freaking the hell out and you knew another way?! God... your Justine is showing..."   
  
Lavenza's cheeks flushed slightly before she huffed. "Well excuse me for doing things unconventionally. Now do you wish to save your family or not?" Ren was quick to nod. "Then do not question my methods! Ahem... Now as I said before, the child is taking far too much strength from Anat. In order to fix that we must regulate the intake while also stabilizing Makoto's Persona, and replacing a portion of that energy with your own. To do that, we shall need all your power, Joker."   
  
Ren was quick to nod once more as Lavenza approached Makoto. The two standing at the still woman's side as she was frozen in time. The man's gloved hand slowly lifting up to her cheek and cupping it ever so softly. "We're going home together Makoto. I promise."  
  
"Ah, I had near forgotten. Trickster, know that this process will be quite painful. You will in turn act as a conduit for so much energy that it will leave you weak for a time. Thus like her, you shall require a great amount of rest. Though adrenaline will drive you for a short time, afterward you will collapse," Lavenza said before turning to Anat. Ren chuckling at the statement softly.  
  
"Well, I did tell her that I wanted to share her pain at some point. After all, childbirth hurts like hell. Guess I'll be suffering with her after all." Ren joked before smirking. His ally nodding as she opened her book once more and began to recite a spell.  
  
"Take her hand into both of yours and kneel by her side. When I give the order, you are to summon your most powerful Persona. Call upon its name and it shall be your salvation. Call its name and-"  
  
"Lavenza."  
  
The blonde jumped a bit as she was interrupted. Turning to the man with an annoyed expression. "Trickster do not disrupt-" She began to say, only to stop when she saw how he was looking at her. Confusion splashing across her face as the man was smiling warmly at her. "W-what is it?"  
  
"Once this is all over, come and visit us. We wanted to invite you to our wedding but couldn't contact you. So promise me once my family is home safe, you'll come and visit us. Okay?" Ren's request made Lavenza's cheeks warm at such a proposition while doing as asked. Never before had a former guest called upon an attendant to simply visit as a friend. It was... heartwarming.  
  
With a nod, Lavenza agreed to his request. Her eyes beginning to glow brightly as she allowed her book to hover and magic surge from it. A halo of enchantment appearing above them as Lavenza spoke, "Now my Trickster, time will continue anew once the power has properly fluctuated! At that moment you MUST adapt quickly or your child may be lost! Are you prepared!?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Very well! Now my Trickster, call upon your true self!"  
  
"COME FORTH! SATANAEL!"   
  
Pain. Absolute pain surged through the man as his Persona formed behind him. Normally this would not be the case, but he knew it was part of the spell Lavenza cast upon them. So he gritted his teeth and took the agony while watching everything unfold. Satanael's hand reaching above him and asking for Anat's free one. The silver-colored creature weakly looking up at the other Persona before giving her hand to it. The pain that surged through Ren only intensifying as he felt a chain of sorts begin. Sataneal's other hand now turned towards the pregnant belly of his wife as it both pumped energy towards it while taking the excess amounts into himself. Right before passing it back to Anat to heal her.  
  
The process itself was quicker than expected. Seeing as Anat's cracked body rapidly healed as energy was repurposed back into itself; Satanael keeping a steady balance between the trio as everything was flowing properly. The world around Ren beginning to tremble as time was almost up.  
  
"The moment is here my Trickster! Soon you shall be by your beloved's side, hopefully with your child in hand. I bid you farewell. Until we meet again." Lavenza stated as her body began to glow. Ren able to feel that the space around him fading even through all the pain. "May your future be bright!"  
  
That was the last thing Ren heard from her before everything went bright.  
  
~@~  
  
"The child will not survive at this rate! Nurse I need-"   
  
"AAAH!" Makoto's eyes shot before letting out a scream. Her chest feeling heavy as she tried her best to breathe. Confusion evident on her face as she looked around. The sound of her heartbeat from the monitor once more filling the room. "H-huh...?" The brunette questioned with sweat rolling down her forehead. The doctors and nurses around her looking on in pure shock at what they were seeing.  
  
Makoto's pulse had jumped back to a normal state instantly. Her cold form regaining warmth as the staff was left bewildered. "Doctor, what just happened? W-why do I feel so strange...? Wait... Ren?" Makoto turned to her right only to see Ren on his knees. His hands clasped around her right hand and head pressed against it. Unable to see his face because of this position. "R-Ren...? Why are you... on your knees...?" She questioned before a loud gasp escaped the man. His head shooting up only for Makoto to note how pale it was.  
  
She was alive. Makoto was alive; her eyes bright and full of life. That could only mean that it had worked...? Ren unsure of himself as his chest beat wild and body still pained by the energy transfers.  
  
"Ren...!? Are you alri-MPH!"    
  
She did not have a chance to finish her question as Ren shot up to his feet and pressed his lips against her own. Ren pulling away as a slight flush had appeared on his wife's cheeks. "Holy shit it worked...! I am totally never doubting Lavenza again!"  
  
"L-Lavenza!? She's here?! Wait I don't-"  
  
"Makoto I will write you an entire sonnet to explain what just happened later if you want. Long story short you almost died but you didn't! Now-"  
  
"Wait what...!?"  
  
"Doctor! The baby!" Ren shouted to the man who was still standing there slack-jawed. "HEY! STOP BEING SHOCKED AND DELIVER OUR DAMN KID!"  
  
That shout managed to shake said doctor out of his stupor before nodding. Quick to rush back to his original position to check on the baby. "R-right! Niijima-san are you able to push now?"  
  
"Y-yes...! I-I am...? Ren you REALLY need to explain what just happened...!" Makoto cried out as Ren nodded in understanding. His entire body tingling like mad but he didn't care. All that mattered was the task at hand. Makoto's hand taken into his own once more as he smiled.   
  
"Alright, Niijima-san! I am unsure what has just occurred, but I need you to push!"  
  
The next half hour was one of pure agony for the brunette. Screaming out in pain as she pushed as hard as possible. Barely able to stand it but kept going; Ren reassuring her at every possible second while also kissing her like mad. Makoto had seen him affectionate before but this was on another level.  
  
Through it all, she kept pushing. Until finally she felt a shift and the need to push stop. Makoto falling back caked in sweat as the pain subsided, leaving her exhausted and breathing heavily. Both herself and Ren looking on towards the doctors as they were all moving about. Worry overtaking the couple as they were met with silence...  
  
Until...  
  
A single powerful cry filled the room.   
  
~@~  
  
"God... She's beautiful..." Ren mumbled weakly as he laid side by side with Makoto. Having long since collapsed after his adrenaline wore off as Lavenza warned. He was quite grateful that Makoto's bed was large enough to hold the two of them as he refused to be moved elsewhere. Both his and Makoto's full attention focused on the bundle in Ren's arms.  
  
Neither, of course, could stop smiling as Ren held their new daughter close. Wrapped up nice and warm as she cooed softly at the world around her. Makoto still on occasion crying as she looked at their infant newly born into the world. "She has your hair." She said while trying to keep her tears back at just how beautiful she was.  
  
"And your eyes. She's going to be as gorgeous as her mother one day, that's for sure~" Ren all but cooed before gently handing off the infant to her mother. Makoto holding the child close with the softest of smiles. "You did great sweetheart. I'm just sorry that-"  
  
"Ren, stop apologizing. NONE of that was your fault. Yaldabaoth is to blame. Not that we can kick his ass again, seeing as you shot him in the face." Makoto stated before kissing her husband's cheek. "I'm okay. Our daughter is okay. That's all that matters. But, remind me to thank Lavenza the next time we see her."   
  
"Yes, my Queen. Your wish is my command." Ren would have stood and bowed to her, but his body was far too weakened to do so. Instead, he just nodded his head which made Makoto roll her eyes before kissing her child. "Are you sure you're alright though Makoto? That was not exactly the normal situation."  
  
"Of course I am. Did you forget who you are talking to? I am Queen. I am Makoto Amamiya-Niijima." It was Ren's turn to roll his eyes at her reciting what he said during his panic. Makoto just smiling at him before she turned her eyes back to their daughter. "It's still so unreal. She's really here. Kana Amamiya-Niijima..."  
  
Ren all the while just smiled warmly at his family. Reaching out and gently stroking the infant's cheek as it cooed softly at his touch. "Think your sister is pissed that we haven't let them see the baby yet?" Ren asked, well aware that the others in the waiting room were likely antsy to meet the new addition.   
  
"She has likely threatened the doctors with several lawsuits by this point. No need to worry, I won't let her follow through on any of them. Just one more hour?"  
  
Ren nodded. "Yeah. We need some rest, then we can go all baby crazy with the others," Ren suggested to which his wife agreed. Their near-death experience was something that left them both beyond drained. They simply needed a little time to recover. "Thank you, Makoto."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Being my wife. For bringing into this world such a beautiful soul. For being you... Thank you for everything..." Ren said as tears of joy rolled down his face. Makoto quick kiss her husband once more before laying Kana down between them. Both unable to keep themselves from gently taking one of her hands in their own.  
  
"Welcome to the family, my Princess~"    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That's done with. Sorry if the beginning is a bit too long, wanted to get it clear what I was aiming for. Also posting now cause I will be SUPER busy soon and won't have any time to do much else. I might have to come back and re-edit this one due to the rush.
> 
> Whether or not the first part will amount to anything in the future I can't say at this time. But yeah. Birth be done. Next chapter is a few more moments with the newly born Kana.
> 
> I realized after naming her that Kana was Futaba's friend. Forgot due to it being so long. Too late now I guess...


	8. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BOTTOM NOTES FOR IMPORTANT UPDATES

"Oh my god Makoto, she's so cute...!" Ann couldn't help but gush as she sat by Makoto's beside. Her eyes- like the others- all focused on the newest addition to the Amiyama-Niijima family. The infant dressed up in a little pair of pajamas that Ann bought for them quite early on; colored of course like a panda. Both Haru and Ann gathered around the new mother as she cradled the little one in her arms.  
  
"I must agree! She is quite lovely~" Haru cooed as the little one looked at both women in awe. Eyes colored red similar to her mother's while sporting a bit of fluffy black hair. The two women cooing as Ryuji leaned against the wall nearby while Yusuke was frantically sketching.   
  
"You okay man?" Ryuji asked the artist who kept looking from his sketch pad to the infant again and again without falter. Biting his lower lip as he made a mistake and had to start over.   
  
"Blast it all...! I encounter the perfect vision of purity and find myself unable to capture it!" Yusuke cried out in despair as he kept trying to nail the infant's look perfectly. Ryuji simply rolling his eyes before noticing a few people were missing.   
  
"Yo, where'd Ren, Futaba, and Mona run off to? Boss is missing too." The blonde asked as the girls all turned to him.   
  
"Ren said something about needing to talk to Futaba and Morgana. Not really sure what it's about but eh. And boss went to grab us some drinks. Anyway Makoto, can I hold her now?!" Ann questioned with so much delight in her eyes that Makoto couldn't help but chuckle softly at her friend's excitement.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"YOU FORGOT!?" Futaba and Morgana questioned loudly as they sat in the waiting room. Watching the man pace back and forth in pure distress at the situation. The orange haired woman speaking up as she sat there. "How did you forget I have a friend named Kana!?!"  
  
The man stopped for a moment and pulled on his hair a bit. "I-I was drained okay?! You try funneling so much energy at once between yourself and two people! I was so out of it that when Makoto mentioned the name, I freaking forgot about your friend!"  
  
Morgana and Futaba both couldn't help but groan aloud at the man before the former pointed a paw at him. "You know Makoto is gonna kill you for this right? She said she wanted a name that wasn't associated with any of us-"  
  
"I know! And she already finalized the name while I was out cold! Oh crap, she's going to kill me for this...!" Ren cried out while continuing his pacing. Futaba only able to sigh at this point before jumping to her feet. Ren realizing something important. "Wait... Are we the only three who know about your friend Kana? If we never mention it, maybe she won't kill me..."  
  
Futaba shook her head at the question. "No. The only other person who probably remembers her is Sojiro after I told him and... OH CRAP!" The girl jumped as she realized- alongside Ren and Morgana- that Sojiro wasn't aware that Makoto wanted the name to not connect to the group. "We need to tell Sojiro now!"   
  
Without any hesitation, the trio nodded to one another before rushing down the hall towards Makoto's room, well aware that Sojiro had walked off to grab some drinks. All they needed to do was cut him off, inform him of the situation, and keep Ren from being killed by Makoto. It was a simple task that could be solved in an instant. The trio entering Makoto's room-  
  
"Kana huh? Futaba has a friend with the same name, funny enough."  
  
-only to hear Sojiro say what they aimed to avoid. Ren, Morgana, and Futaba all going tense in the doorway as the man flat out just told Makoto about Futaba's friend. Unable to see the brunette as she was blocked by Sojiro standing there. Ann and the others all distracted by the baby as the blonde was holding her to the side. Sojiro turning around at the sound of the door opening. "There you guys are. Honestly, I go to grab drinks and then you three aren't even here." Sojiro commented as the trio stood there quietly. Futaba by that point hiding somewhat behind Ren to avoid the possible rage to come.  
  
"Ren. Would you come here for a moment?" Makoto's voice called out in a rather neutral tone. Her husband growing even tenser as Futaba and Morgana wished him luck from behind. Ren swallowing hard as he slowly made his way to Makoto's side. Sojiro stepping to the side, finally allowing Ren to see his wife's expression. Feeling somewhat nervous upon seeing her expression was rather neutral; lips pressed into a thin line while eyes were slipped shut. Ren stopping at her side before she raised a single hand up. "Lean forward please."  
  
Ren was quick to do as asked of him. Ready to receive any punishment she deemed worthy. Once close enough he saw as Makoto's lips curled into a smile before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Ren blinking in confusion as she pulled back with that same smile. "What? You expected something different?"  
  
"Um... Kinda? Wait you aren't mad...?" Ren asked, figuring Makoto already put the pieces together. His wife was pretty freaking smart after all. Seeing her shake her head 'no' only made him more confused. "But I forgot about Futaba's friend's name and we accidentally named her-"  
  
"Ren, it's fine. Kana is the perfect name for our daughter, and I wouldn't change it for anything else. Not like either of us has ever met Futaba's friend either. Besides, you were drained upon me making the suggestion. I should have waited until you were properly rested before doing such a thing. Forgive me, sweetheart?" Makoto asked of him. Her husband honestly surprised that she was apologizing for a mistake HE made. Or was it THEIR mistake? It didn't really matter, seeing as she wasn't killing him for it.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for," He replied before kissing her forehead. Watching her cheeks dust pink which always made his heart flutter in delight. Futaba by that point making her way over to Makoto still a bit nervous. While the hacker ADORED Makoto, the brunette's angry side still terrified the heck out of her. Granted, pretty much everyone was afraid of Queen getting pissed but still.   
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile at her sister-in-law before speaking to her as well. "Hope you don't mind our daughter having the same name as your friend Futaba. Name just fit after everything that occurred." Makoto stated to the younger woman who simply shrugged.  
  
"Eh. No big. Just makes it more interesting for me. I can even text her that my niece has the same name as her~" Futaba said before chuckling. "Now... a-am I able to hold her next?" She asked somewhat nervously, as she had never held a baby before. Makoto smiling softly at the girl before turning to the others; Haru at the moment holding little Kana towards her face as the infant seemed super interested in the former's hair.  
  
"Haru," Makoto called out to which her friend understood what it meant instantly. The fellow brunette looking somewhat sad that she had to let someone else hold Kana, but knew it wasn't fair to the others who wanted to as well. Lips curling into a grin as she stood up before carrying Kana over to Futaba.   
  
The instant Haru was within arms reach of the hacker, Futaba began to panic. "I-I changed my mind! Nope! Too small and soft! I'll just go and hold Mona instea-" Futaba began but was stopped by Ren. The latter quick to adjust the former's arms so they were proper for carrying an infant. Ren telling her to keep her hold strong and steady before Haru placed Kana in her arms. The instant Futaba held Kana in her arms, she found herself hypnotized by her.  
  
"Holy crap...! I'm holding a baby... and she's too cute for my brain to handle! Error! Error...! Ren what do I do!?" Futaba began to panic a little as she couldn't look away from Kana's face. The infant gazing up at her with those bright red eyes; curiosity towards the world apparent. Ren himself somewhat grateful she didn't cry before just instructing Futaba to relax.  
  
"R-right. Just relax. I've held Mona plenty of times... Granted, Kana is a rank nine while Mona is a 7."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Wait... Sae hasn't been in here yet, right?" Futaba asked suddenly. Makoto nodding while Sojiro sighed at that fact. Well aware of where the older Niijima was. "That means I got to hold Kana before her... Yes! Ten points for Futaba! Better aunt confirmed!" Futaba cheered before laughing maniacally. Makoto at first worried such an action would make her daughter cry, only to find that Kana was smiling up at Futaba all the while.  
  
It was a short time later that everyone was settled around Makoto's bedside. Yusuke finally got his turn to hold Kana before stating he'd never felt such inspiration before- asking if he could borrow her some time only for Ren and Makoto to both say "no." Quickly followed by Ryuji who Kana seemed to like... until she suddenly spat up on him out of nowhere. The others unable to stop laughing as Ren helped Ryuji clean up a bit. Afterward, the leader of their group found himself sitting on the side of the bed as Makoto nursed their daughter; Ryuji and Yusuke looking away respectfully. The others all just smiling at the display of motherhood until-  
  
"Honestly! What kind of hospital do these people run in the first place?!" The others all jumped a bit as the door to Makoto's room was practically slammed open. In the doorway stood a rather miffed Sae as she grumbled a bit about the staff. Sojiro having warned the others that Sae was exceedingly pissed with the hospital attendants that they allowed Makoto to end up in such a horrifying state during the labor.   
  
"Makoto! Are you alright?!" Sae asked as she rushed into the room and to her sister's side. Looking on as the younger Niijima was still breastfeeding Kana, thus she did not hug her just in case.  
  
"Y-yes. Sae I'm quite alright-"  
  
"Are you sure? I swear those damn doctors are so incompetent. Letting you flatline like that. Debating taking up prosecuting again to ensure these people pay for their incompetence..."   
  
"Sis! Please calm down."  
  
Sae was clearly as distressed by all this as Sojiro told them. Granted Makoto was her only sister, and she had already lost her mother and father so long ago. The idea of her sister dying too only filled her with pure terror from the looks of it. And Sae expressed that sorrow by lashing out. "And you!" Sae pointed to Ren suddenly.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"I told you to be careful! I told you to take precautions, and what happens? My sister and niece almost die APPARENTLY in part because of you!" Sae said before poking Ren's chest a few times. "Don't think just because you explained what happened in the lobby it means you're free from blame. I warned you about my family's condition and as it turns out, YOU only made it worse!"  
  
"S-Sae please calm down. There was no possible way for us to know that being Persona users would actually-"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Sae yelled before continuously poking Ren's chest. The two of them starting to argue- Ren mostly trying to defend himself- while the others began to chime in as well. Sae clearly not thinking straight as she bickered with everyone else in the room who tried to help Ren out. Yet it was only escalating in volume.  
  
At that moment Makoto felt Kana unlatch and begin to tremble. Whimpers escaping the infant which only made Makoto go wide-eyed. Makoto felt something snap inside her. The yelling was upsetting her child. Upsetting her child.   
  
Upsetting.   
  
Her.   
  
Child...   
  
**"ENOUGH."  
**   
Everyone felt chills roll down their spines as Makoto spoke. The others all turning to the new mother only to feel actual fear at what they saw. Makoto giving them all the Niijima glare, but this one was different. Something about it radiated so much more power and rage that it made everyone fall silent- Sae included. The others all standing there quietly as Makoto turned her attention to her sister.  
  
"Sae. Ren is not at fault, and neither are the doctors. This was something beyond our control. They have no knowledge on Personas, and Ren could not have predicted how things would turn out. But it is fixed now. Kana and I are safe, so stop yelling at my husband and quiet down."  
  
"Makoto it is quite clear that-"  
  
**"You all are upsetting Kana. So. Be. QUIET."** The fierceness of Makoto's glare actually made Sae go stiff and fall silent. Never would any have thought that the younger Niijima could actually scare her older sister. The others all looking on with absolute terror as Ryuji leaned over to Ren and whispered to the man.  
  
"Dude... D-did her glare always look so freakin' scary...?"  
  
Ren shook his head. "N-no... I think the Niijima Glare evolved just now..." Ren suggested as to why this glare was so terrifying. Not really stating that he found it kinda hot. Since it was SUPER inappropriate to mention that part in public. Instead, he watched as Makoto sighed and began to try and calm her daughter once more. Everyone sighing in relief as the glare left her face, meaning they were saved for the time being.  
  
Sae meanwhile used her uninjured arm to place a hand on her forehead and sigh.  _'Of course, she somehow gets mother's glare after giving birth. The only thing more terrifying than father's glare... I could have used that years ago...'_  Sae thought to herself before turning to Ren once more. "Amiya- I mean Ren-kun... That was... uncalled for on my end. I must apologize for my behavior. Perhaps my constant loss of family members caused me to lose sight of myself and-"  
  
"No sweat Sae," Ren interrupted with a grin. "You were just looking out for your family. Trust me, I'm the same way. If someone were to hurt any of you, I'd be just as pissed. But I kept my promise to you. I kept them safe... Even though I kinda needed some help and all..." Ren admitted before rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Sae herself just nodded before looking at the man in the eyes once more. "Ren-kun, please give my thanks to this Lavenza when you see her next. I do not know what I'd do if I had to bury my sister as well..." Sae admitted... right before Ren placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a side hug. "Ren-kun?! What are you-"  
  
"Oh hush and let me hug you, sis. Time to drop all this drama and be happy. The Princess is here and it's time for her aunt to hold her!" Ren stated with a big smirk. For the first time in a while, Sae actually appeared flustered at that concept. Attempting to break the hug but Ren was a bit too strong to do so properly.   
  
"T-that won't be necessary. I-"  
  
"Yo Makoto, is Sae good to hold our Princess now?" Ren interrupted to which Makoto nodded. Using her free hand to gesture Sae to take a seat next to her where Ren had gotten up from. All eyes on Sae as she tried to protest but realized it was for naught. Soon finding herself led to the intended spot and sat down next to her sister. With relative ease, Makoto moved Kana from her own arms into Sae's. Allowing her older sister to hold her niece for the first time.  
  
It didn't even take a moment for Sae to be entranced by the infant she now held. Her eyes locking onto Kana's as the infant looked up at her with a little bit of drool running down her chin. The new aunt unable to look away as her own eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of this newborn. "She's incredible..." Sae said without even realizing. The others all smiling at seeing Sae completely lower her guard for once. It was a welcoming sight.   
  
"Heeeeey Niiijima~" Futaba interrupted suddenly with a singsong voice as she leaned in front of the older woman. Sae raising a brow at the young woman who smirked at her. "Seems I'm ahead in our Aunt-Off challenge. Since I got to hold her before you~" Futaba teased without any regards to the fear that Sae gave most people. Sae narrowing her eyes at the youth before she responded in kind.  
  
"You ARE aware that I'm her only blood aunt correct?"  
  
"Perhaps. But YOU accepted the challenge on your own. And Makoto considers me a sister~ So I'm in the lead. Don't worry though, you still got a chance to catch up. Maybe~" Futaba actually teased to which Sae narrowed her eyes. The others unable to stop laughing at how joyous everything truly was. Makoto was unharmed and alive, and Kana Amamiya-Niijima was safe and healthy. What more could they ask for?  
  
~@~  
  
It was a few days later that Ren and Makoto were able to take Kana home. The fluffy haired infant ending up being a rather quiet child who only cried when hungry or needing a change. Otherwise, she was actually quite the mixture of both calm silence and loads of giggles- laughing at almost anything she found interesting. Though she did still exhaust the hell out of the new parents during the first few days home.   
  
"Okay Princess, all cleaned up~," Ren said before lifting his daughter up off the changing table. Watching as she cooed softly while weakly kicking her little legs. Ren unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips before placing Kana back in the little Buchimaru onesie that the others had gotten for her. Still able to remember how much Makoto squealed at all the little Buchimaru outfits the other Phantom Thieves had gotten for her daughter. This being only one of many that his wife had set for their child.  
  
With Kana all settled, the new father coolly made his way back to the living room with daughter in arms. Kana strangely quite clingy to her father's shirts even with her tiny hands. The smile on said father's face by that point was practically tattooed on his lips with how often he was beaming since Kana was born.   
  
"Alright, one Princess all clean and panda'd for my Queen~," Ren said as he entered the living room. Eyes focused on Makoto as she sat on the couch drinking some tea to ease her stomach while waiting for her husband and daughter to return. Smiling up at the duo before Kana was placed in her arms once more.   
  
"Thank you, sweetheart. I promise to take care of the next few changes." Makoto said to her husband who simply shook his head and told her it was fine. Makoto trying her best to not frown at how much she was forced to rely on him. "Forgive me, Ren. I had thought that after a few days I would be back to normal, but it seems I'm still rather weak. It's not fair to you having to care for us both."  
  
Makoto's words were quickly met with a quick kiss on the forehead before Ren slowly dropped to one knee and bowed to Makoto. "My Queen, it is my honor to serve both you and our Princess. Until you are fully healed, leave everything to me. As says the Trickster." Ren stated with a more Joker flair in his voice. Makoto unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Kana just cooed happily at her father. Ren quick to reach out and tickle his daughter who squealed with delight. Only interrupted as he saw some tears begin to drop from above. Turning up to see that Makoto was crying.  
  
"Makoto? Is everything okay?"   
  
Ren was answered with a quick nod before she spoke. "I-I'm just so grateful... How did my life end up so wonderful?" Makoto questioned while picking her daughter up and rubbing her cheek against her Kana's. Kana cooing softly at her mother's touch before gently gripping her nose. "She's so perfect Ren..."  
  
"You're right. Just like her mother." With that said, Ren stood up once more before taking a seat next to Makoto. Pulling his family close as he kissed both of them on the cheeks while trying to not cry himself. Truly happy to be here with his perfect family...  
  
~@~  
  
"She's finally asleep..." Makoto mumbled weakly as both herself and Ren laid in bed together. In between the two slept Kana; having finally been lulled into slumber after a solid hour of crying. It drained the couple of the remaining energy they had left before they collapsed on each side of their daughter. They had thought to put her back in her crib, but neither had the energy to do so.   
  
"Yeah... Guess she's sleeping with us tonight huh?" Ren asked to which Makoto acknowledged with a nod. The two never once raising their eyes away from the sleeping infant between them as their heart melted at how beautiful she was. "We should... get some sleep too... party tomorrow... everyone's coming over right...?" Ren questioned his wife.  
  
"Mhm... Sis took the day off... everyone else already... agreed to come..." Makoto responded, barely having the strength to do so. The two looking at one another before chuckling softly and exchanging a quick kiss.   
  
"I love you Makoto Niijima..,"  
  
"I love you too Ren Amamiya... Thank you for giving us this gift..." Makoto replied before looking down at Kana. The parents slowly taking one of Kana's hands each and cupping it with their own. Eyes slipping shut as they fell into a soft slumber alongside their bundle of joy.  
  
The trio sleeping together for the first night of many, hand in hand as a family.   
  
The Amamiya-Niijima family was truly born. With many adventures in the future to come.  
  
**END...?  
TO BE CONTINUED...? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This story is officially complete. Might seem rather abrupt but I have my reasons.
> 
> Quick note, this chapter was going to be TWICE as long at least. However, due to many different factors, I decided to cut it down in size. Certain elements that were cut will be brought back in the future for other pieces, as this is not the end of the Future Arc.
> 
> However, I must now take a temporary break from this arc. As I have been focused solely on it alone and need some time to work on other projects in the works. Before I fully step away I will give you three quick titles of other Future Arc pieces that will come to fruition in the future.
> 
> 1) The Attendant meets the Princess  
> 2) Aunt Off: Sae Niijima vs. Futaba Sakura  
> 3) Haru's Big Decision
> 
> What these entail, you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Regarding the Kana name thing, yeah it was a mistake on my part but I'm just going to own up to it. Was originally gonna go with Kanami as a means to fix but forgot about the DAN character by that name. Cause I never played that one. So yeah, Kana Amamiya-Niijima it is. And yes, she WILL return. And we will see more moments of her being older and stuff. So stay tuned for that.
> 
> Anyway, for now, Future Arc will be on an extended break. There are plans set for this nonsense and I'm curious to see if you guys have any questions about the Arc as well. Any concerns or questions? Comment them below. 
> 
> As for what I'll be working on during this break? Well... let's just say it's big~
> 
> Thank you all for reading my dumb nonsense and I hope you'll stick around for all the dumbness I have in store. As always please leave any thoughts below. I will happily respond whenever I can. Have a wonderful day~


End file.
